Why are you here?
by Sasunarufan101
Summary: Missy was just your average anime loveing girl. That is till the akatsuki came into her life. warning swearing maybe a some blood
1. Chapter 1

I walked home from school while listening to my iPod. Let me tell you about myself. My name is Melissa but I prefer to be called Missy and I'm in high school. I'm 5 feet 6 inches, skinny, and have a natural tan. I have blonde hair with black tips that reaches my mid-back. I have bright blue eyes. I'm obsessed with anime, but Naruto is my all time favorite anime! I really like the akatsuki the best in the book though. I always seem hyper and happy but if I keep pissed off hehehe you better stay out of my way.

I feel my phone vibrate so I take and it and read the text.

Natalie: can I still come over 2night?

Me: yup

Natalie: sweet

That was my best friend Natalie but I prefer to call her Nat. She is a little bit taller then me. She has brown eyes and brown hair and the tips of her hair are always different colors. Right now her tips are blonde and her hair reaches down to her neck. Nat is a little on the pale side but not like Edward Cullen pale. Nat is coming over because my parents are leaving for a 6 month trip and since finals are in a few days I can't go.

When I got home I throw my back bag on the floor and went into the kitchen to get a snack. I took out an apple and sat on the couch waiting for Nat to come over.

When Nat finally got here I saw behind her a HUGE suitcase. "Nat you're only staying for one night. Why do you have a big ass suitcase with you?" "Well I told my mom about you staying alone here so I asked if I could stay with you and she said yes!" We squealed and hugged each other.

"So what do you want to do know?"

"Dance like whores?"

"Sure why not."

I plugged in my iPod into my ihome and put Freaxxx by Brokencyde on. I turned the music up so that it was blasting and we started to dance. The music was so loud that we didn't hear the "poof" and we had our eyes closed so we didn't see the 10 figures watching us while we danced like whores. Randomly the music turned off. "Okay who the fuck turned off the music?" I yelled angrily I really like to dance to that song. "That would be me." A calm voice said. I turned to the direction I were I heard the voice and was surprised and shocked to see Pein standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit! Cosplayers broke into my house!" I screamed. Nat, being the insane person that she is, walked over to the Kisame cosplayer and started to poke his face. "Dude how the fuck were you able to paint yourself blue but still have it feel so real?" Nat asked. "Maybe it is because it is my natural skin color." The Kisame cosplayer said while smiling showing off his pointed teeth. "Yeah right" Nat said while she went back to poking him.

While Nat was busy poking people I was slowly walking to my kitchen. I was almost there when I felt something wrap and my ankle and it started to pull me back to the living room were I was hung upside down.

Nat choose that moment to look over at me and saw in her eyes what she was going to say next.

"TENTACLE RAPE!" we yelled at the same time which caused the tentacle to drop me. "Owwies." I whined rubbing my poor abused head.

"Now will you listen to us?" The Pein cosplayer said.

"Probley not." Nat and I said at the same time

I looked around the room and saw all the akatsuki cosplayers smirking before somebody hit my neck and blackness overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everybody! I just want to thank people before I go on with the story**

**Thanks to:**

**windwolf1988 and jaevees for story alerting heres a cookie**

**deixsaso, immortal-lover14, and jaevees heres a cupcake**

**immortal-lover14 for favorite storying heres 2 cookies**

**now on with the story!**

_Word_= thoughs

* * *

_Ugh. What happened? _I tried to stand up but found myself tie to a chair. I looked around and saw Nat next to me also tied to a chair.

"Good your awake." The Pein cosplayer said. "Now you will answer my questions now matter what.

"Yeah, still wont." I felt a stingingness (**A/N my made up word ****)** on my left cheek. "You mother fucker! You just slapped me!" I yelled causing him to slap me again.

"Will you stop fucking doing that?" I yelled

Guess what he did next….. yup he slapped me again!

"Why are you slapping me?"

"Well 1. you shouldn't be swearing, 2. you kept interrupting me and not answering my questions and 3. I'm an S-rank criminal so I can!" The Pein cosplayer said starting to get angry at me.

"Wow. You guys really get into your characters."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Deidara let me see your hands."

The Deidara cosplayer opened his hands and his hand mouths grinned at me.

"Holy shit! You're the real fucking akatsuki! Pein don't slap me please slap my friend awake. How the heck she can sleep threw my yelling I have no idea."

Surprisingly he listens to me and slaps Nat awake.

"Holy monkey nipples!"

"What the hell do you dream about? Never mind that is not important right now. Nat those people aren't cosplayers they are the real akatsuki!"

"Why the fuck does this happen to us?"

* * *

**so what do you think? like it, hate it, dont really give a shit? if you hit the little review button it will let me know**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**hehehehehhehehehhehehe the person is drowning**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 updates in one day? im on a roll! **

**Thanks to:**

**jaevees for Favorite story,Favorite author and reviewing heres a slice of warm apple pie!**

**Aurora1495 for Sotry Alerting,reviewing, and Favorite story here is a cupcake**

**NarutardKerry for Favorite Story heres a cookie**

**deixsaso for farvorite story,story alert, favorite author, Author alert and reviewing here is a slice of oreo pie.**

**i want oreos now **

* * *

"Can you untie us from our chairs?" I asked

"No" Pein replied

"Aw why?"

"Because we need you to answer our questions and we don't want you to run away."

"Fine what are your damn questions?"

"Where are we?"

"Standing in my living room." I said with a smirk. Saying that caused me to get slapped.

_Damn if my legs were not tied to a stupid chair he would so have gotten a kick to the nuts!_

"Answer the question." Pein was starting to get angry with me.

"You're in the USA. State: Pennsylvania. City: Hatfield. Standing in my living room!"

Guess what happened next… if you guessed slap me then give yourself a cookie.

"Don't lie to me. My patience is wearing thin."

"I'm not lying! Look on the stupid map over there if you don't believe me!"

"Deidara go look."

"She's telling the truth leader-sama."

"HA! I TOLD YOU!"

I looked over at Nat because she was quiet throughout the whole conversation and she is never quiet! I saw a light blush on her face.

_It seems like I'm not the only with an akatsuki crush. I'll have her about it later when were not tied to fucking chairs!"_

"Well I answered you question. Can you untie us now?'

"No"

"But why?"

"Because we don't want you to run away."

"1. Why would I run away from my own home and 2. We just want to dance like whores again."

When I said dance like whores Nat's face just gave a huge grin and the akatsuki gave me WTF looks.

"What? When we are bored we danced like whores."

"I say we let the bitches fucking dance." Hidan said.

"Well then come untie us and we well!" Nat yelled.

Once we were untied I looked around room and saw Kakuzu blocking the way to the kitchen, Pein blocking the way to the family room and Itachi blocking the windows.

_Do they really think that I will run away from my own home?_

I turned Freaxxx back on and forgot the akatsuki was there till I heard Hidan wolf whistle at us. I blushed and turned off the music.

"Why did you fucking stop?" Hidan said..

"Because" I looked around till my landed on the clock. "It's fucking 4 in the morning and I'm tired as hell!"

_Thank Jashin that today is Friday!_

I started walking towards Pein with Nat behind me but he stop before us.

"Were are you going?"

"Upstairs to my room to sleep."

"Fine but Sasori will guard your door to make sure you don't try to run away"

"How many fucking times am I going to have to tell you that I wont run away from my own house?" I yelled while I was climbing the stairs.

After me and Nat got change we just sat on my bed.

"Who do you have a crush on Nat?"

"I have know idea what you are talking about."

"Come on I will tell you who I have a crush on."

"Fine I have a crush on Pein and Konan. Now tell me who you are crushing one!"

"I like Hidan and Deidara."

Nat, after getting her answer, crawled over to her sleeping bag and went under the covers.

_Well today was interesting I wonder what tomorrow will be like._

_

* * *

_

**SO what did you think? like it or hate it. O and any of u homophobes dont worry i have a plan so dont flame me about how Nat shouldnt be paired up with a girl. If you dont like to I will put in a warning. Just let me know if u dont like so i can put the warning in. If you dont care then dont say anything. but reviews are still nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 5 of the story! **

**I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed and favorite story, story alert, and favorite author me. I would type your name out like before but I don't want to right now.**

**DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI if I did there would be yaoi **

**If forgot to put that in the other chapters -_-' silly me.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

I was enjoying my sleep till…

"GIRL-CHAN!"

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I kicked the person in the nuts.

"Why did girl-chan kick Tobi in the nuts?" Tobi said in the fetal position almost crying on the ground

"Because you fucking scared the shit out of me!"

I look over at Nat and she that she is still asleep.

_How the fuck can she sleep through me and Tobi yelling?_

I walk over to her and slap her hard enough to leave a red mark. That didn't wake her up.

I ran to the bathroom and filled a glass full of water. I ran back to the room and slowly started to poor it on her. It still didn't wake her up.

_What the fuck? Did she take sleeping pills or something?_

I went over and lightly poke her cheek.

"Holy pienipples!"

"What the fuck do you dream about?"

"I dunno. Why is Tobi crying on the ground?"

"I kicked him in the nuts."

"Why?"

"1. he woke me up and 2. he scared the living shit out of me."

Nat walked over to Tobi. "Ha-ha. You learned the hard why to never wake Missy up like that. Don't worry I had to learn that the hard way too."

It was just then that I realized that Nat was wearing a white shirt and that some of the water got splashed on it.

"Um Nat…"

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Hidan looked from me, to Tobi, then to Nat.

"Nice tits." He said with a perverted smirk.

_Thank Jashin she is wearing a bra._

"! **(1)" **Nat screech and when I say screech I mean like nails on a chalkboard screech.

"Get the fuck out of here NOW!" Na pick up Toobi and threw him into Hidan knocking them both out the door.

She closed then locked the door and turned to me with murder in her eyes.

"Oh shit!" I started to run away from the mad person.

"Oh shit is right!" Nat started to chase me.

She caught up with me and tackled me to the ground.

"You poured water on me then let me give Tobi a good view of my tits! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well you wouldn't fucking wake up after I slapped you!"

_Oh shit! Did I just say the I slapped her out loud?_

"You did what now?" Nat asked sweetly.

_Oh double shit! She is talking sweetly! She is beyond pissed and I am so dead._

"Um Nat calm down."

"Calm down? You slapped me, pour water on me, poke me and let two S-rank criminals see my tits! I'm going to get payback!"

_Oh shit. I'm dead. When she wants payback she is deadly._


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**Thanks to:**

**I love creepy things for favorite story here is a cookie**

**deixsaso for reviewing here is a cupcake**

**XxItachiFanGirlxX for reviewing here is a cupcake**

**AutumnLeafFall for story Alert, and reviewing you get the slice of oreo pie this time XD lucky you!**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Akatsuki or Naruto TT_TT**

**

* * *

**

I went to go take a shower to calm myself down.

_I wonder what Nat's going to do to me._

I finish my shower and walk into my room to get change and find all of my clothes locked in my closet.

"NATALIE!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Give me the key to unlock my clothes!"\

"Nope" she said as she hide behind Itachi.

_Wait why is Itachi here oh right the akatsuki randomly poofed here. Now their standing in front of mw while I'm only in a towel… OH SHIT!_

I ran back up to my room with my face beet red. I slammed the door and locked it then I collapsed on my bed.

I heard the door up.

_How the hell did Nat open the door?_

"Hey, un."

_Oh no! She did not send him up here!_

"The other chick sent me up here to give this to you, un."

Deidara held up the key.

"Gimme!" I screamed as I jump off the bed to grab the key, but my towel slipped letting Deidara see my tits for a second or two.

"Ek!" I screeched

I looked up at Deidara and he had just as bright a blush as I did.

"Deidara." I said sickly sweet "you did not just see that okay and if you tell anybody what you saw *evil laugh* you don't want to know what will happen. Okay?"

Deidara had his head down but you could see the small nod.

"Good. Now give me that god damn key and let me change in peace."

After I got my cloths unlocked and put on I walked back down to the kitchen to see everybody in the same spots as before.

When I saw Deidara I had to fight a blush but when I saw Nat I tackled her to the ground in a head lock.

"You mother fucking bitch! Why did you do that! That was so fucking embarrassing!"

"What? At least you had a towel on!" I whispered in her ear what happened.

"! MISSY YOU ILIT! **(1)**"

"SHUT UP!"

I guess the akatsuki got tired of watching us because I felt a pair of arms trying to get me of Nat. I wouldn't let go.

It took Hidan, Deidara and Sasori to pull me of Nat and hold me pack while Itachi stood in front of Nat.

"What the hell bitch? How the hell are you this strong? I mean you're a fucking girl!" Hidan said.

"Oh hell no! You didn't just say that!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck! Missy is going to kill you." Nat said in a sing songy voice.

I swear if I was in an anime there would be fire in my eyes.

"Kisame you want to get Hidan away from Missy NOW!"

"Too late." I muttered as I got out of Deidara's and Sasori's hands and turned to Hidan with a smirk on my face.

Before he had a chance to run away I kicked him in the nuts HARD.

"Oof."

"What's wrong I thought that you liked pain!"

"Sasori, Deidara, Kisame hold her back till she calms don! NOW!" Nat yelled.

Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame listened to Nat and held me back from trying to kill the unkillable man.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"You can't kill him, un! He's immortal!"

"Well then that's even better! I can torture him." I smirked.

"Missy I would hate to do this but I will have Itachi use his sharingan on you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I will!"

"Nat that stupid mother fucker needs to die!"

"He can't be killed!"

"Well then torture! I don't care as long as I hurt him!"

"That's it! Itachi you know what to do!"

"Hn."

"Do you really think that I will be that stupid to look up into Itachi's eyes when I know what you're planning? Nat I may have blond hair but I'm not stupid!"

"Hey Missy, do you want a cookie?"

"COOKIE! WHERE?" I said as I looked up right into Itachi's eyes.

_Damn it!_

_

* * *

_

**(1)-i was talking to my friend online and said something stupid so she laughed at me and called me an idiot but spelled it ilit so now i use ilit whenever i say something stupid.**

**Reviews will make me update faster and make me feel happy!**

**Also you can get cake, cookies, pie, or cupcakes by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to:**

**XxMidnightBlueWolf28xX for favorite stoyr and story alert heres a cupcake**

**deixsaso for reviewing heres a slice of oreo pie**

**XxItachFanGirlxX for reviewing heres a cookie**

**Midnight star237 for favorite story heres a m&m cookie.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN NATALIE'S POINT OF VEIW!**

**

* * *

**

I stared at Missy, who was lying on the ground, to make sure that she was not faking.

_What am I going to do with her?_

"Deidara, can you take Missy up to her room and put her on her bed?

"Sure, un."

"What the fuck is that girl's problem? I fucking mean she is a fucking girl and she is so strong! What the hell? How the hell did she get like that?" Hidan said/asked

"Because you dumb fuck she lifts weights!"

"Why the fuck does she do that?"

"Well she did that for 2 reasons. 1. Because she was a cheerleader and needed the muscles and 2. Because she was made fun of for being a little bit fat."

"There is no way that girl was a fat cheerleader." Kisame said.

"She wasn't fat. Just bigger then everybody else. She worked out to get to the same weight that everybody else was."

"But still! How the hell could she have been a fucking cheerleader! Cheerleaders are suppose to be all preppy and girly!" Kisame said

"That's the funny part. Missy would always tell me how hard it was to act all happy and smiley at her competition. She would say that the only reason she did it was because to do the stunts that's it."

"How the fuck long was she a fucking cheerleader before the team kicked her off for not being peppy enough?" Hidan asked.

"1. She was not kicked off she was to old to do it anymore for her team. 2. She did it for 10 years."

"10 YEARS!" everybody but Itachi, Pein, and Konan yelled.

"Yup."

"I never would have thought that a chick like that would have done something so girly for 10 years." Kisame said.

"We have names you know."

"Well we don't know them." Kisame said.

"I'm Natalie but call me Nat and the one upstairs is Missy. Hey Itachi, how long will it be till Missy wakes up?"

"I'm not sure. It could be anywhere from a couple of minutes to a couple of hours.

"Grrrrrr. Lets dance!"

"Why?" everybody asked.

"Because I am bored and I have no clue when Missy will wake up and I don't want to go wake her up.*shivers* waking Missy up is a bad idea. Tobi you know what I mean right.

All Tobi did was shiver.

"Fine."

"YAY! I'll go put on some music!"

* * *

**Yeah i know that this is boring. The story will get better! **

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to:**

**deixsaso, jaevees, Shapphire-sama Dreamer, and XxItachiFangirlxX for reviewing**

**ILuvZero and Pockey yum for favorite story**

**Fanglover4life for favorite author, reviewing, author alert, favorite story and atory alert**

**Iwant2beAcookie for story alert, reviewing, and favorite story**

**Gives you all a cupcake**

**I don't own the akatsuki TT_TT**

**BACK TO MISSY POINT OF VIEW!**

* * *

"Ugh, wait why do I keep waking up and saying ugh?"

"I have no idea, un."

"Holy shit! Deidara you scared me shitless!"

"It's good to see that your not angry anymore, un."

"What do you mean?"

"It took three of us to keep you off your friend and then to hold you back from trying to kill Hidan, un."

"O sorry about that. Sometimes when I am really angry I don't think with my head but with my fist."

"Well you get angry if I ask how you got so strong, un?"

"No. I was only mad at Hidan because he was saying that I couldn't be strong because I was a girl."

"I see, un. Well why are you so strong?"

"Well 1. I was picked on for being a little bit fat and 2. because I was a cheerleader and needed the muscle."

"You were a cheerleader, un?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope not at all, un."

"Good. Hey wait a minute, how did you get in here?"

"I carried you up here after you looked into Itachi's eyes. Speaking of which, all it took was for that other girl to say cookies and you look up, hn?"

"Shut up! I had not eaten yet and cookies are one of my weakness." I said while blushing.

"Well what are your other weaknesses?" Deidara purred.

"Um… well…. ek!"

"Ek, un?"

"I don't know! I don't like to be put under pressure. Wait why are you in here?"

"Well that other chick asked me to carry you up here, un."

"3 things. 1) That chick has a name its Nat. 2) Why do you listen to her and 3) Why didn't you leave already?"

"I have no idea why I listen to her, un. I just have a feeling that I better listen to her or else. I was about to leave but then you woke up so I decide to stay, un."

"Oh."

_What the fuck? He says all that and all you have to say is oh?_

_Shut up! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!_

_Oh shit I hit another level of crazy. Arguing with myself in my head. Just great_

_Say something damnit!_

"I'm fucking hungry!"

Deidara laughed at me.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Well 1) you swear just as much as Hidan and 2) you just randomly said that you were hungry, un."

"Well that's because I'm fucking hungry and I have cussed so much that it has become a habit."

"How does swearing become a habit?"

"Well when I was little-ish I heard swears a lot and one day I started saying them. It's been a habit ever sense. I can't go a day with swearing now."

"Well that's weird, un."

"I guess. Can we go get food now?"

"Sure, un."

As I walked down the stairs, with Deidara behind me, I started to hear music. When I got to the living, well that was a site to see. Nat had put yellow bus by Brokencyde and somehow convinced the akatsuki to dance with her. Right now she was trying to teach Konan how to dance like a whore. I just stood there and waited till she saw that I was standing there.

_Nat is so lucky that I don't have my video camera right now!_

It wasn't till the end of the song till Nat saw I was standing there.

"Oh my gosh! Missy your awake!" Nat yelled as she glomped me.

"Ugh get off me you whore!"

"I may be a whore but I am your whore!"

"Yes that you are. So Konan, can you dance like us now?"

Konan and Nat turned bright red.

"You saw that?"

"Yup. It took you long enough to see that I was standing here."

"Yeah well…"

"I'm going to get some food bye!


	9. Chapter 9

As I walk into the kitchen, Deidara followed and sat at the table while I pulled out some ramen to make.

"Hell yes!"

"What, un?"

"My parents left me a pack of mint swirled cookies!"

"What are those, un?"

_O.M.F.J! I'm going to faint!_

I pretend to faint and I guess Deidara thought I was really going to faint because he caught me.

"Are you okay?" Deidara ask

All I could do was blush.

***FLASH!***

_What the hell?_

There in the door way was Nat grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope not at all."

"Really Missy? Then why is Deidara holding you?"

I blushed BIG TIME.

"Because he thought I was going to faint."

"Sure and Missy your pot full of water is boiling."

"Oh thanks."

When Nat left I went back to making my lunch RAMEN! YUM! I swear I'm just like Naruto when I comes to ramen. When my ramen was done I poured it into a bowl and grabbed a pair of chop sticks. I poured myself a glass of sod and sit sown at the table.

"Where's mine, un?"

"What do I look like, your fucking maid? Make it yourself."

"But I don't want to, un."

"Well that's to fucking bad. I guess you will go hungry then."

Deidara turned to look at me. He just stared for a second then he gave me THE FACE!

_Oh hell no! Not the puppy dog pout and puppy dog eyes! That damn thing is the only thing I can't say no to! But that dace is just to damn cute! Ugh damnit! Why did they ever fucking invent that damn face?_

"Fine! Here take the damn ramen! Just stop making that face!"

Deidara stopped his puppy dog pout and eyes to smile since he won. **(a/n you lost the game)**

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

I passed by the table and saw Deidara slurping happily on my ramen.

_He looks so cute! It's hard to believe that he is an S-rank crimal._

I walk into the living room and she Nat poking and asking Sasori questions while the rest of the akatsuki as watching Finding Nemo.

"So are you really made of wood?"

"Yes."

"Did you design the body yourself?"

"Yes."

"Did you make your dick bigger?"

Everybodies head turned when Nat asked that. Sasori looked so angry and I was on the ground laughing my ass off.

"Hahaha… good… hahaha… one… hahaha… Nat… hahaha! Hahaha… it… hahaha …hurts… hahaha to… hahaha… laugh!"

Nat just sat there smiling while Sasori was getting even madder.

"Well now that my laughing fit is over, Sasori since you haven't answered Nat's question yet I guess that it must be true."

By now Sasori was furious at us.

"Ran for the hills Nat! Find a place to hide!"

So me and Nat ran off to hide from the furious Sasori.

That is how the game of Hide-and-Seek got started.

I ran downstairs and into the backroom. Once I got there I went straight back till I got to the wall and turned to the left moved some chairs and boxes put them back in place then sat on the ground.

I love hiding back here. One, it's dark and I'm wearing all dark clothes. Two, I'm hidden by chairs, boxes, and whatever those sliver things are. Three, the stairs are right above me so I can hear anybody coming down the stairs.

_I wonder if Nat found a good spot._

As if she could read my mind I got a text.

Nat: I found a good hiding spot! How bout u?

Me: same. Where r u hiding?

Nat: In that little cubby area you have under ur bed. Hbu?

Me: same spot I always hide in.

I put my phone away and just sit there staring into the darkness.

This is so boring! Wait don't I have my ipod in my pocket?

I pull out my headphones and ipod and start to listen to my music.

About half way through the third song I heard people coming down the stairs.

I quickly pulled out my headphones and pulled up my hood (my sweatshirt is black) and sit very still.

"I don't get why I have to help look for Missy, un."

"Because brat I said so .That girl will pay for laughing at me."

"Well it was funny, un."

"Shut up brat! Go look for her over by that sliver thing in the corner!"

_Ek!_

I heard Deidara walk over. Then I saw him. He was just standing there staring right at me.

_Ek again! If he doesn't stop staring at me my blush is going to give me away!_

"Well look what I found, un."

_Damnit! He saw me!_

"Did you find her brat?"

"Yes danna. She was very well hidden but I found her, un."

"You'll have to catch me first!"

I somehow ran past both akatsuki members ran up the stairs to freedom!

Till I ran into a rock hard chest and fell on my ass at the top of the steps.

"Owwies! That hurt. Who the fuck did I run into?" I looked up to see Kisame smiling his fishy/sharky smile at me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Crazy wanna come?"

"No."

"Well then screw you."

I tried to run away but my body wouldn't move.

"Sasori, I swear if you put you chakra strings on me I will hurt you."

"You're a smart person to have realized I had my chakra stings on you and you can't hurt me I'm a puppet."

"Well then I will burn your body."

"That is if I ever let you go."

"Right I'm so afraid. What are you gonna do to me?"

"You'll see." Sasori said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**I must say we have some perverted minds reading this story. Do you really think that Sasori would rape Missy? i mean if he has no blood then how could he get a boner? it doesnt make any sense. Bold word= song lyrics**

**Thanks to UraharafanXDXDXD, Aka Sasori no yuki, Akatsuki's a bang,poetofnothing, Mello13, immortal-lover14, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, vampy-chan321.**

_

* * *

That damn puppet!_

"Why the fuck are you taking me into the living room?" (he still has his chakra strings on me)

"Because brat, that is were your punishment is."

_Oh shit he is going to make me watch barney! _

When we got into the living room I was relieved when I saw the T.V had the jungle book playing.

"How is this a punishment?"

"You'll see brat, you'll see."

_Okay that look is kinda creepy._

I felt myself moving towards the couch only problem was that on the couch sat Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara.

_No! He wouldn't dare!_

Guess what, he dared sit me on Itachi's lap.

_At least it wasn't Deidara's or Hidan's lap_

"Wow some punishment this is."

"That's not all brat. You have to sit on Deidara and Hidan's lap too."

"Fuck yes!" Hidan yelled while me and Deidara blushed.

"For how long?"

"30 minutes," _That's all? I can do that. _"Each."_ FUCK!_

_Well I may as well get some thinking done since I can't move! I wonder if Nat got found yet. Her hiding spot was always hard to find. I wonder if Sasori knows I have a crush on Hidan and Deidara. Oh Shit! HE KNOWS! How did he find out? He must have listened in while me and Nat were talking about our crushes! Bastard! I'm going to rip his heart out and roost it over an open fire! Hehehehehehehe._

"Missy-san, are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Hun, yeah why and just call me Missy."

You had an evil look in your eyes and you were laughing evily."

"Oh I was laughing out loud? Whoops." I tried to lift my arm up to scratch me head but it was stopped.

_Damn puppet with his damn chakra strings!_

"Time's up for sitting on Itachi, brat"

"Fuck yes! It's my turn to have the bitch sit on me!"

_Wow. I knew that Hidan was a womanizer but really? All it takes is for a girl to by him for him to get a pervy. Why do I like him again? Oh yeah, he swears, loves blood, has a nice body, and he has fucking purple/red eyes! He's smexy!_

Once Sasori put me on Hidan's lap some how my iPod got hit so it was playing music and Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor started to play. The room got all silent and you just heard,

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Whores and Sluts…**

Before everybody gave me odd looks.

"What? It's a good song!"

…**Make you wanna fuck all night…**

"What the fuck kind of fucking songs do you listen too?" Hidan asked.

"Fucking awesome ones!"

"Just turn it off brat!"

"Um that's the thing. My iPod is in my ass pocket and I can't really move right now, so either undo your chakra strings so I can grab it or you listen to my awesome songs." I said.

Sasori just smirked and stared at me…. No at Hidan. I turned to look at Hidan and he had a perverted grin on his face.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"Oh I fucking would!" Hidan said as he reached to grab my iPod. When he grabbed my iPod his hand stayed a little but longer then needed.

"You are so fucking lucky Sasori has his chakra strings on me right now."

"Yeah yeah yeah. How the fuck do I turn this shit off?"

"You hit the pause button."

"What fucking one is that?"

I guess Hidan hit the wrong button because it went from playing Candyland to playing to Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**Gentlemen… Screwing in moderation, Screwing is such a boar! None of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour...**

"Oh yes your music is not messed up at all. So far the past two songs have been about fucking."

"They have not!"

…**I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on, I wanna make you horny but I cant get it up…**

Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up. I would cross my arms right now but I can't! Holy shit how is it 12 midnight already?"

"Well that game of hide-and-seek took longer then we thought, un."

"Well can I go to bed?"

"Sure brat. I think that having Hidan grab your ass was a big enough punishment."

"Shut up! Deidara can you come here? I have a question that I need to ask you."

"Sure, un."

Once we got to my bedroom door I turned and faced Deidara.

"Deidara, how the hell did you find me? Normally I'm the last to be found!"

"Oh that's all, un? I thought I was going to get hit, un!

"Answer my question damnit!"

"I didn't see you actually, un"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw something else but I said something I saw you move **(1)**, un"

"Oh well then goodnight!"

I walk into my room and close the door.

_Oh right I should let Nat know that it is safe to come out._

I walk over to the cubby area by my bed and knock 3 times. It takes a minute till Nat crawls out of her hiding spot.

"What took you so long? You didn't even text me!"

"I got caught and Sasori gave me a punishment."

"How the hell did you get caught? And what was the punishment?"

"I moved a little bit while Deidara was looking in my spot and I had to sit on Itachi and Hidan's lap for 30 minutes each."

"Well at least nothing happened this time or did something happen?" I guess Nat saw my blush.

"Well my iPod started to play Candyland and Hidan grab my ass to get my iPod…"

"Whoo whoo whoo wait Hidan grabbed your ass?"

"Well he had to get my iPod and it was in my back pocket and his hand stayed there longer then needed."

"Bauahahahhaahahahahahahahaa I love how all these things happen to you and how you always like the wrong guy."

"Shut up."

"I mean first that man-whore in the beginning of the year…"

"Nat just shut the fuck up!"

I left Nat just standing there as I went over to the window and climbed out onto the roof. When I sat down I looked up at the moon and started to cry.

_Why damnit? Why can't I be stronger? Why do I cry whenever somebody brings up that asshole?_

"Whats wrong, un?"

"Oh Deidara its you. Did Nat send you up here?"

"No I was up here in the first place. Now what's wrong, un?"

"I'm just crying about a dick who I shouldn't be crying about."

"What did this dick do, un?"

"He just said to me all the time that I was pretty, sexy, and beautiful and that he wanted to go out with me but when I said yes he was all like oh it was a bet that I could get a girl to go out with me."

"Well you are right that guy is a total dick, but it his loss for not being able to see how lucky he would have been with you."

I looked up to see Deidara staring right into my eyes.

"Thanks a lot Deidara. That makes me feel a lot much better."

"Your welcome, un. Now head back inside so you don't catch a cold, un"

I climbed back in the window and was glomped by Nat.

"Missy I'm sorry."

"Nat its okay. Can we just go to bed?"

"Okay."

_Well this has been an interesting day._

I fell asleep picturing the way Deidara was looking at me while we were on the roof.

* * *

**(1). this actully happened to me. me and my cousins were playing man hunt and i was wearing all black and i was hiding in some bushes in the back and my cousin went in front of the bushes and was like "i know your in there. You may as well come out." and i moved a tiny bit and he was like "Holy shit u were actully in there? i just guessed." so lesson learned to not move unless u know for sure!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! also those songs that i put in here are really good songs so look them up if u want. Also here is a link if u want to see what missy and look like. .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=nat+and+missy#/d35qs93. its on deviantart so make sure u put that first**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my wonderful readers! Happy almost new year!**

**Thanks to: Iwant2beAcookie, fraz hopper, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, Mello13, and xfanglover4lifex **

**Disclamer: I dont own the akatsuki but i do own a bag of m&ms ^_^**

**On with the story!**

* * *

(Nat POV)

I woke up and looked over to see Missy still asleep.

_How she can sleep so long I have no idea._

I slowly and quietly walked out of the room and closed the dooe. I walked down the steps and saw Pein and Konan awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

_Oh great. Just my luck that those two are the only ones awake._

"Good morning Konan, Pein-sama."

"Good morning Natalie-san." Konan said

_She's so cute!_

"Please just call me Nat. Natalie-san just sounds to formal for me."

"Okay." Konan replied while Pein stayed silent.

"How did you guys sleep?"

"We slept very well. Nat, do you mind if I ask you something?" Konan asked.

"Sure go right ahead."

"Are you and Missy dating?"

I nearly choked on air.

"No why would you think that?"

"Well you two just seem really close and are very protective of each other."

"Well I am Bi but me and Missy are just really close friends."

"I see."

"I'm hungry I doubt that either of you know how to cook."

"Sadly no." They both replied.

"Well I guess I'm just coming to have to cook." I said loudly.

"Why did you…"

"Shh!" I held up my hand and counted down 3…2…1.

"NATALIE! STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN!" Missy yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"That is how you wake Missy up with out getting hit." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah just stay away from the kitchen. Last time you tried to cook food went everywhere!"

"It's true I am very bad at cooking." I said while smiling.

Missy walked into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

"Do you guys like waffles?" Missy asked.

"Yeah we like waffles." I sang."

"Do you like pancakes?" Missy sang smirking.

"Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"No, no I don't like French toast at all."

Missy just laughed at me and went back to cooking while Pein and Konan just stared at us. I went and sat down at the table.

"So do you guys have any idea why you are here?"

"Well we have a theory." Pein said.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Only if you tell me how much you guys actually know about us." Pein replied.

"For that you should ask Missy. She is a much bigger Narutard then me."

"I heard that Nat!"

"You know its true!"

"Shut up!"

"Either way one of you will tell me how much you know."

"Fine. Now tell me how do you think you got here."

"Well before we got here, Zetsu said that he saw Orochimaru outside the bas. I'm pretty sure that he did some type of jutsu. Now the question is how do we get back?"

"You want to leave already?" I asked sounding hurt.

_Of course they would want to leave as soon as possible. Its not like they came here on purpose._

"Well we have no idea if we can even go back at all."

_That makes me happy to hear._

"Hey whore! Wake everybody else up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

_This will be fun._

"If they try to kill me will you call them off pein?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

I ran back to Missy's room and grabbed the marshmallow shooter that she had. I filled it up and ran to find the rest of the akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame were sleeping in Missy brother's room. I slowly opened the door careful not to let it squeak. I took aim and fired. Right into Kisame's face. He bolted out of bed and was ready to attack. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Next was Hidan since he was in the next room. I took aim again and it was another perfect hit!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Hidan yelled waking everybody else.

"Damnit Hidan! It was my job to wake everybody up!"  
Hidan glared at me.

"Well tome to run! Goodbye!"

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen just in time to see Misys having a coughing fit.

_She is starting to get sick. That's what happens when you go outside at 12 and start crying!_

I waited till Missy stop coughing to speak.

"Missy," She stiffened

"Yes?"

"Are you starting to get sick?"

"No, why would you ask that? It's just my allergies acting up again."

_She's lying to me._

"Really?"

"Yes."

_Wow. She's really good at lying. She didn't even blink nor stutter._

"Okay, just take it easy f it gets worse."

"Yeah yeah yeah Nat. Man you're starting to sound like my mom. Now help me carry this food into the other room."

I grabbed a plate of waffles and some syrup while Missy carried pancakes and bacon. When we got to the table the akatsuki were already sitting down and I realized there wasn't enough chairs nor room for us.

"Um, Missy where are we going to sit."

Missy looked around the table.

"I have no idea."

"We could sit on one of there laps."

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm not sitting on your fucking lap after what happened last time!"

"Awwww man." Hidan said while he sulked.

"You can sit on my lap, un."

"Go for it Missy!" I whispered in her ear.

She just blushed but sat on Deidara's lap anyway.

_Now where am I going to sit?_

"You can sit on my lap if you want." Surprisingly Pein said.

"Okay." I sat on Pein's lap and began eating my breakfast peacefully, until Missy sneezed for the 10th time in 5 minutes!

(Missy's POV)

After I sneezed for the 10th time I knew that was starting to get annoyed at me. I also knew that she didn't believe it was my allergies acting up. Curse her for being able to know when I lie to her!

"Are you okay, un?"

_Great even Deidara is worried about me!_

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Yeah right I'm fine. I feel like shit!_

"You sure, un?"

"Yes I'm sure."

_Why is everybody worried if I'm okay or not? I don't want anybody worrying over me._

"You know you shouldn't lie to people, un."

"I'm not lying to anybody."

"Really, un? Then how come your forehead is burning up?"

_Is that what that extra weight was?_

"I told you Missy! I knew that you weren't okay!"

"Be quiet! Now that you know I'm sick I may as well tell you that I have a head ach too!"

"Missy, what am I going to do with you? You need to head upstairs and go back to bed."

"Don't want too, Dei's comfy."

I leaned back onto Deidara's chest and fell asleep.

(Deidara's POV)

_Missy is so…different. Why wouldn't she tell anybody that she wasn't feeling good? More importantly why would she lie about it?_

"Did she fall asleep?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, un."

"Well can you stay there for a little bit and let her sleep? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure, un. How come she wouldn't tell any of us she wasn't feeling well and how come she lied about it?"

"Well for some reason Missy doesn't like people worrying about her so she keeps a lot of things to herself."

"That's not a good thing to do, un."

"I know. I have told her that thousands of times yet she does it anyway."

"I have a fucking question."

"Yes Hidan."

"Is fucking bipolar or something like that?"

"No she isn't bipolar. She is just different in her own unique way. Itachi, can you take Missy off of Deidara and take her up to her room and put a damp rag on her head?"

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"Now fucking what?"

"Well we could…"

"No we are not going to dance again!" everybody yelled.

"Damnit."

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it, love it, dont really give a shit? Review and tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 my lovely reviewers! **

**Thanks to: immortal-lover14, xfanglover4lifex, fraz hopper, UraharafanXDXDXD, Setsunni and ChiyoChi-Yamamoto **

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

(Deidara's POV)

~30 minutes later~

_What is with this girl and wanting to dance?_

"For the last fucking time, we will not fucking dance!" Hidan yelled.

"Well then fuck you, you stripper priest!"

Everybody but Pein, Konan, Itachi and Sasori was cracking up laughing.

"What the fuck did you call me bitch?"

"What are you going deaf? I called you a fucking stripper priest!"

"You are asking to get fucking sacrificed bitch! And I'm not old, I'm only 22!"

"Are you sure your 22? I mean who has sliver hair when their 22?"

"I fucking do! You are so lucky I don't have my scythe with me!"

"Oh yes, that reminds me why do you have such a huge scythe? Are you trying to make up for something you lack?"

"You fucking bitch! You're going to die!"

"HIDAN! That's enough!" Pein said (cough ordered cough)

"But Pein-sama…"

"I said that's enough."

Nat was laughing at this for some reason.

"And you stop trying to make my members kill you or maybe next time I will let them!"

"Fine but what do we want to do? It's so boring without Missy here!"

"Just think of something, un."

"Hey does anybody know where Tobi is? I don't see him."

"I have no clue, un."

(Missy's POV)

"Wake up!" A deep voice said.

"Make me!" I mumbled back

"I think girl-chan should get up now." The voice said.

_Girl-chan? Only Tobi called me girl-chan…oh shit! I'm fucking screwed._

"What the fuck do you want Tobi?" I asked while sitting up in my bed.

"Cut the crap with me little girl. I know that you know more about us then you want us to think."

_Shit._

"So how much do you know"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Because I'm an S-rank criminal, your sick and can't put up a fight and I have kunais with me."

Tobi no Madara pulls out a kunai.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm still not gonna say anything."

Madara brings the kunai to my upper arm (I'm wearing a tank top) and makes a cut.

"You really didn't learn anything from when Pein was interrogating you, did you? When somebody stronger then you asks a question you answer them!"

"Bite me."

"If you say so."

Madara leaned into my shoulder and bite me.

_What the fuck? He really bite me._

"Now tell me what I want to know."

"I think I'll pass."

"Wrong answer."

Madara took the kunai and made another cut just below the other one.

_Damn him! I'm starting to get light head._

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Everything that you know about us."

"Well for starters, Sasori gets killed by Sakura, Deidara blows himself up trying to kill Sasuke and he didn't even kill him. Hidan gets killed by Shikamaru, Kakuza dies by Naruto and Kakashi. Pein dies by reviving people and after that Konan leaves, and Itachi is killed by Sasuke. I know Itachi is sick and why he really killed his clan. I know that you are the real leader and that you are Madara Uchiha. I know your past and that your brother gave his eyes to you. I have a question though. Why an orange mask? Why not purple, red, or any other color? Why orange?"

_Man I must be messed up to say all that then ask him about his fucking mask!_

"I see, well I better be going, and if you tell anybody about what happened here there will be more then 2 cuts."

With that said Madara left in a "poof".

"I'm going to go check on Missy. Deidara do you want to come?" I heard Nat ask.

"Sure, un."

_Oh shit! Why now really of all times? Just calm down and think Missy think! What can I use to hide those cuts? My sweatshirt!_

I quickly grab my sweatshirt and put it on right as Nat and Deidara came into my room.

"Hey you're awake!" Nat said

"Yeah, you know how I can't sleep during the day."

"So how are you feeling, un?"

"I feel better then I did before."

"How can you feel better in 30 minutes, un?"

"I have no idea but when I first woke up I felt like shit but now I feel only a little bit shitty."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well we just wanted to see how you were doing. Now try and go back to sleep."

"Nat you really need to stop sounding like a mom."

"When it comes to you I need to act like one."

I just stuck my tongue out at her. I waited till Nat and Deidara left and closed my door till I walked over to my bathroom ( I have one in my room) to look at the cuts. I took my sweatshirt off and looked at the still bleeding cuts.

"How did that happen, un?" Deidara asks.

I nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy fuck! Damn you and your ninjaness! I got the cuts because I accidently ran into something."

"I told you that you shouldn't lie to people." Deidara all but growled out. "Now I will ask again, who did that to you?"

I just looked away.

_I can't tell him or else I'll just get hurt even more then he'll be even more worried about me!_

"Fine, don't tell me. At least let me help you wrap that."

"Fine."

Deidara walked over and I took out the cleaning stuff and the ace bandages.

"How did you know I was hurt?"

"There were blood droplets on your bed." He replied.

"Oh, do you think Nat saw?"

"No, but I don't think that she fully believes that you are alright."

"I have another question, How come you always tell when I'm lying?"

"For 2 reasons 1. I'm a ninja and I have been trained and 2. you get this look in your eyes, un."

"A look?"

"Yeah, un. A look. A look that says I wan you to believe this yet I want somebody not too."

"Dang."

"I know, un. I thought I had problems, un. There you go, un."

"Thanks Deidara, nd please don't say anything to Nat. You see how she is now and I just sick!"

"Fine, un."

"Thank you." I said as I glomped him.

"Why are you so comfy Dei?"

"Why are you so different, un?"

"I'm different because I'm me."

"Well I'm comfy because I guess I'm comfy."

"Hehe funny."

I said that before I passed out for the second time today on Deidara.

(Back to Deidara's POV)

I catch Missy right before she fell. I carry her out of the bathroom and place her back under her covers

_Who would want to hurt her? All of the other members where downstairs._

I turned to leave when something grabs my arm. I see Missy had grabbed hold of my arm.

_Damn she has a strong grip!_

I tryed to get out but couldn't so i layed down next to Missy.

_My eyes lids are starting to get heavy. A short rest wouldn't hurt. _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**There is chapter 12! i hope everybody liked it! ^_^ its not that funny this time though. Oh well. Review so that i know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13 everybody! :D**

**Thanks to:**

**xfanglover4lifex, ChiyoChi-Yamaoto (Dei belongs to me! :P), Iwant2beAcookie (did you really squeal while reading the last chapter?), Sapphire-sama Dreamer, Mello13, Your Average Joe, DemontaDark, DeadlyToaster (i love your name and ARMADILLO'S LERK IN YOUR TOASTER!), and Animzer. I give you all CUPCAKES! :D**

* * *

(Nat's POV)

_I wonder where Deidara went. He was right behind me when we left Missy._

I turn around and head back upstairs to Missy's room. I walked into her room and there I saw the cutest sight ever! Deidara was lying in Missy's bed and they both had moved in their sleep so that they were hugging each other.

_They look so cute together! My two blondes. Deidara looks like the 19 year old that he actually is and not like an S- rank ninja killer and Missy actually looks innocent and not evil. Hey wait a minute when did Missy have those bandages on? Don't tell me that she got hurt AGAIN! I swear that girl is accident prone or something. Well I don't feel like getting hurt right now so I am going to get out of here before I squeal at the cuteness._

I walk downstairs and find all the akatsuki members, minus Deidara, in the living room.

"Where's the brat?" Sasori asked.

"Sleeping in Missy's room. So what do you want to do?"

"No idea." Everybody replied.

"We could watch a horror movie."

"What the fuck is a horror movie?" Hidan asked.

"It is a movie that shows blood, guts, gore and serial killers."

"Sure why not. Its better then dancing." Pein said.

I put in Friday the 13th and sat on the couch between Itachi and Konan.

~2 hours later~ (**A/N I have no idea how long the actual movie is -_-")**

Well it turns out that Konan does not like horror movies at all, surprising since she is a ninja, and every time somebody would be killed she would flinch and hide in my arms. By the end of the movie she was using me as a human shield.

"Hey Konan the movie is over."

"Thanks."

Konan looked at the T.V. just in time to see Jason pop out of the water.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Konan screech.

"Ow my ear drums."

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay."

_I hope that scream/ screech didn't wake Missy up._

(Missy's POV)

"No Nat! That's my bacon!" I muttered.

_Wait why am I awake again… Oh yeah I heard somebody screech. I don't want to leave my comfy pillow…wait since when do pillows chuckle?_

I open my eyes and was face to chest with some one. I look up to see Deidara staring down at me trying not to laugh.

"Um hi, un."

"Hi"

"How are you feeling, un?"

"Okay, hey Deidara." "Yes, un?" "How come you are in my bed?"

"Well after you passed out I carried you over here and laid you down but you had a death grip on my arm so I couldn't leave, un. So I decided to lay down with you till you let go but I feel asleep too, un."

"Oh hehehe my bad." I said while starching my head.

"So what was your dream about, un?"

" Well I was just walking around this white room and all of a sudden I just ran into a table. Literally ran into a table. On the damn table was the best looking bacon I had ever seen. So I sat at the table and as soon as I was about to grab a piece Nat came out of nowhere takes the bacon and runs away while I'm running after her trying to get the bacon back."

"That is a very interesting dream, un."

"Trust me I have had weirder."

"Okay then, un. Well it seems like your fever has gone down a lot but you still have one."

"Damn, well there is no point in trying to fall back asleep."

"I can't fall back asleep during the day for some reason."

"Oh, un."

"Yup. I'm messed up."

"How is your wound?"

"It's okay. I will probably tell Nat that I ran into something."

"Well she believe you, un?"

"Oh yeah, I get hurt a lot. I swear that I am accident prone"

"Okay then, un."

I walk downstairs and went into the living room to see Nat holding a scared Konan and Hidan laughing his ass off.

"I'm a little afraid to ask what happened here."

"Oooohhh Tobi will tell you because Tobi is a good boy!"

Well i was still pissed at "Tobi" so guess what i did, i punched him right in the face er mask whatever main thing is I hit him. Tobi went falling backwards since he wasn't expecting a punch.

"Damn you have a fucking good punch!" Hidan commented.

"Oh my Jashin. Tobi I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked trying to sound at least a little concerned for the mask man.

"Yes girl-chan Tobi is okay." Tobi said while putting his hand on my bandaged cuts and pressing down hard enough to make them re-open.

"Oh okay then." I said as I tried to get away but Tobi pulled me back into a hug.

"Don't fuck with me little girl." Madara whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't even think about fucking you. Your like thousand years old!" I whispered back.

Before Madara could reply back Hidan had to comment.

"So let me fucking get this straight. You're strong and have a good punch? What else can you fucking do?"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out. Since you guys have no idea how long you will be here i guess we are going to have to go to the mall and get you some cloths."

Nat squealed. "I love going shopping!"

"I know you do but first we need to get them in some other clothes.

Nat gave me an evil grin and I knew that I had the same one on my faces.

"I'll get Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. Nat you get Kukuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein and Konan."

"I"ll get to dress them however i want?"

"No making them sluts Nat, and please don't be a perv."

"I'll try."

"Oh yes, Kisame, Kukuzu and Zetsu you are going to need to do a transformation jutsu so you don't stand out."

~30 minutes later~

I watched as Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara walked out in their new outfits.

For Hidan i made him un slick his hair so now he looked even hotter. He had a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that had Jason holding a bloody knife on it.

Itachi had a pair of ripped jeans with a chain going down the side and he had a red t-shirt that said in black letters Does it look like I care?

Kisame had transformed into a sufer dude. Blonde hair and a nice tan. I pick for him a pair of regular jeans and gave him a blue t-shirt which had Jaws on it.

Sasori had a pair of regular jeans and a black t-shirt that said Silence is golden duck tape is silver.

I made Deidara keep his hair down and gave him a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that said I'm a bomb technician if you see me running try and keep up.

_Well now time to see what made made the rest of the group wear._

_

* * *

_

**Next time will be the mall chapter! XD **

**if you have any ideas on what you want to happen there COMMENT! im not a mind reader! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my wonderful readers! I know that i havent updated in a while so to make up for it this is my longest chapter yet! Now to the thank yous!**

**Thnks to:**

**teiaramogami, murderdollsfangirl, AkatsukiMemberShadow, Mello13, AurumnLeafFall, xfanglover4lifex, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, fraz hopper, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, and Your Average Joe.  
Also thanks to anybody that gave me an idea for what we can do at the mall! sorry i was only able to use one,**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Akatsuki, Claire's, Hot Topic, Three Days Grace, Evanescence or any of the videos. I do own my laptop! :D**

_

* * *

_

_Damn, I must say that Nat did a good job!_

Kakuzu had transformed so that now his stitches looked like tattoos ands his eyes were green. Nat gave him a red t-shirt that said Time is Money and a pair of ripped jeans.

Konan had a red and black plaid skirt with a black tang top that had a red butterfly on it. Nat had also replaced her origami flower with a black flower head band.

Pein had a Three Days Grace t-shirt with black jeans that had chains going down the sides.

Tobi had a black t-shirt that said Just give me the Damn Candy with a pair of regular blue jeans. He left his mask on.

Zetsu had transformed so now he was a pale skinned teen with green hair. He got a t-shirt that said I hear the voices and they don't like you and jeans that were faded.

Nat had even gotten changed so that now she was wearing a skirt that starts out black then as it goes down it becomes purple. She wore a black tang-top with white angel wings on the back.

_Damn everybody is so hot! Compared to them I am so not hot. Well time to put on a fake smile and go._

"Is everybody ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." Everybody replied.

"Then to the car!"

"Wait Missy don't you only have your permit?" Nat pointed out.

"Yeah but if I'm careful we should be all good."

"Fine. Just don't get us killed."

"Okay."

We walked over to my mom's awesome car… A MINI VAN! Yes I'm going to drive a mini van.

"Wait Missy, how are we going to fit everybody in there?" Nat asked.

"I guess some people will have to sit on laps." I said while smirking.

"I'm not." All the guys said.

"You're so unfair." Nat grumbled.

"Yeah yeah just get in the van."

So Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi sat in the back seat. Pein and Sasori sat in front of them and Deidara sat up front with me. Hidan and Zetsu were the luck ones! They got to sit in the trunk!

"So ladies, choose your lap!" I said with an evil smirk.

Nat choose Pein while Konan pick Sasori.

With that we were off! It was quite for a total of 2 minutes until Hidan started to whine about his spot.

"Hey Missy, can you plug your iPod in so we don't have to hear the stripper priest whine?" Nat asked.

"Sure what do you want to listen to? Evanescence or Three Days Grace?"

"Why can't we listen to Freaxxx or Yellow Bus?"

"Because you would end up giving Pein a lap dance and I wouldn't be able to focus on driving. Also I'm not in the mood to be a whore."

"You're no fun, but I pick Three Days Grace."

"Okay."

"I plugged my iPod in and went to my Three Days Grace playlist and picked Pain. I just love that song!

"Missy, why does that strange thing keep saying my name?" Pein asked.

"Not you Pein. Pain as in an injury." I explained.

Pein seemed to understand but it was still funny watching him look up each time they said pain. After Pain was over Never too Late came on. I like that song but it reminds me of how much I hide from people. Finally we arrived at the mall and I parked the van.

"Everybody get out but don't leave the van's side. I need to tell you some rules first."

The akatsuki nodded their heads and got out.

"Okay rule 1) no killing, or hurting anybody. 2) if anybody comes up to you and starts to flirt sat your with Nat and I. 3) no going off on your own. Do you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good then lets go!"

_Nat's being quite again! That's not good!_

I turned to her just in time to see her start singing.

"Let's go to the ma…" Nat started to sing but my hand covered her mouth.

"Nat the last time we sung that we got kicked out. So I suggest you don't sing." I whispered.

"Damn mall cops." Nat grumbled.

"So Nat, were should we go to get stuff?"

"Hot Topic!"

"Well I was already planning to go there. You wouldn't leave this place until we did."

Nat smiled. "What about Claire's? Those skirts we like are on sale."

"Okay. So then let's go troops! First stop Hot Topic!"

So the 12 of us walked down the mall to Hot Topic. Once we got there Nat went nuts and started to look around. Me I just hung back. I dislike shopping what can I say?

"Yo Nat, take the guys, and Konan, and pick outfits for them."

"Okay!"

_Okay so it will take a little while for Nat to find everybody outfits. Then even more time till Nat is ready to leave, so I got time to chill._

I pulled out my iPod, put in my headphones and sat down on one of the couches (**A/N I wish they had couches in Hot Topic but they don't)** to pass the time. I was so into my music that I didn't notice somebody sat down next to me till they pulled out my headphone.

"Hey Deidara. What's up? Did Nat already pick some outfits for you?"

"Yeah, un. How come your not helping, un?"

"Shopping is not really one of my favorite things."

"I see, un. What are you listening to, un?"

"A song called Hello by Evanescence. Do you want to listen?"

"Sure, un."

I gave him a headphone and replayed the song from the beginning.

"What did you think?" I asked after the song ended.

"It's sad, un. Why do you listening to stuff like that?"

"I'm not sure. Wait do I not seem like the girl that would listen to stuff like that?"

"No, un. You are always happy."

I put on my fake smile and look up at Deidara. "Yeah I guess you are right. Well I need to go check on Nat."

I walked away from Deidara before he could say anything. I looked around the store for Nat until I found her by the skirts.

"Hey Nat. Did you find everybody outfits?"

"Yup!" She said with a proud smile.

"Then let's go. Remember the skirts are half off at Claire's." I reminded her.

"Okay let's go pay!" Nat cheered.

Once we had paid for everything we walked out and sat down at some benches.

"Hey Missy." Kakuzu said.

"Yes?"

"How were you able to pay for all that?"

"Well…um…you see." I couldn't say it but that is what Nat is for.

"Her family is rich."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have a lot of the money in our bank accounts."

_Awkward silence time! A gay baby was just born._

"See that is why I don't tell people that! Stop bugging out! Nothing changes with that info. Nat you wanted those skirts right? Then let's go!"

We grabbed our bags and started to walk over to Claire's.

_Well this will be interesting. 12 Goth looking kids with Hot Topic bags walking into Claire's. Let's hope we don't scare any little kids._

As soon as we got in everybody just stared at us for a minute then when back to shopping. I stayed in the back of the group to make sure everybody was on their best behavior. That and the fact that Nat would have me try on every damn thing on if I was near her. Claire's was uneventful except for the fact that Nat tried to get Hidan to wear a bright pink tutu. After Claire's we were just sitting on a bench talking and everything was peaceful… until a mall cop had to come and ruin it.

"QUACK!" Nat quacked?

"Excuse me but you can only sit there if you have bought something." The fat mall cop said.

Before I could say anything Hidan beat me to it.

"What the fuck is that fucking heathen problem?"

"What was that sir?"

"What are you fucking stupid too? I asked what the fuck is your problem? Can't you see our damn bags right there?" Hidan said while pointing to the Claire's and Hot Topic bags.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But why? Tobi is a good boy!" _Oh great now Tobi joins in!_

"Well will be going now." I said.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Okay fine no need to get all bitchy at me."

"What the fuck was that dicks problem?" Hidan said once we got out to the van.

"We have no clue." Nat and I said at the same time.

**~TIME SKIP NOTHING HAPPENED ON THE WAY HOME~**

"Nat can you come over here?" I called from the kitchen

"Sure Missy hold on a minute I will be right in."

"What do you need?" Nat asked once she was in the kitchen.

"Come closer."

"I need you to distract the akatsuki for me." I whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't had any yaoi in 3 days! I need my yaoi!"

"Fine but what should I do?"

"I don't know! Think of something. You don't have to distract them for long; I just need to watch some videos and then I'm good."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" I said as I gave her a big hug.

I walk upstairs to my room and lock the door. I grabbed my lap top and signed on. I did a quick check of the room to make sure nobody was in there and then went to my favorites. I have a hole bunch of yaoi videos saved so I clicked one. It was a sasodei amv I laid down on my bed and watch my addiction play on the computer. I was so into my video that I didn't hear my door open nor see 2 people walk in. Once the video ended I sat up and looked around and then I noticed that I had company in my room. Some very grossed out and angry company.

"He-hello Deidara, Sasori. What are you guys doing up here?"

"Missy what the fuck was that?" Sasori said.

"It was a video somebody made."

"Yes but why was it of me and the brat with a perverted song like that?"

"Um well you see there are some fans that ." I said quickly and then I ran out of my room before I could feel the wrath of Sasori. I ran downstairs to find all the other akatsuki members downstairs in the living room watching TV with Nat.

"Nat can you come here NOW!"

"What the hell Nat! You said you would make the akatsuki distracted so I can watch my yaoi!" I asked once she was close.

"I am! Their all in the living room!"

"Well Deidara and Sasori aren't! They show one of the videos I was watching and it was a sasodei one!"

"Damn well that sucks. Where are they now?"

"Upstairs…in my room…with my laptop…that has yaoi videos of basically all the akatsuki members on it…damn I'm as good as dead."

"That you are. Can I have your anime books when you die?"

I was about to reply when I hear Hidan yell "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I ran back into the living room to see that Sasori had figured out how to plug in my laptop to the TV and they were watching a KakuHidan video.

"EP!" I squealed and was about to try to unplug my laptop when Sasori stuck his chakra strings on me so I couldn't move. I looked around the room to see all the guys looking grossed out and Konan having a nosebleed. Me I had to tell myself not to start drooling.

"You know that this is not painful for me to watch." I stated.

"What the fuck? I'm not fucking gay and I fucking hate that bastard!" Hidan said after coming out of shock.

"For once I agree with you Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah whatever. Can you please let me go so that I can take away the evil yaoi?"

"After you answer one question." Sasori said.

"Okay."

"Why do you have that on your computer?" He said with a smirk.

I blushed "Um well you see I kinda am I am fan of it."

"If you were only kinda a fan I doubt you would have had all those videos saved."

"Oh shut up you damn puppet!"

* * *

**SO what did you think? Love it hate it? let me know people!  
Also here are what the videos are called it you want to look them up**

**[SasoDei] MSI - Get It Up and Kakuhidan-Apologise (yaoi)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! lets get right down to the thank yous:**

**thanks to: immortal-lover14, BlueDarknessIceHeart, Mello13, AutumnLeafFall, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, fraz hopper, Shappire-sama Dreamer, akatsuki FAN KYAAAA**

**Disclamer: I dont own the akatsuki, or the song used or Pop tarts**

**P.S OLIVIA IF YOU ARE READING THIS DONT COMPLAIN TO ME!**

* * *

"See Missy, this is what can happen if you are a huge yaoi fan." Nat said.

"Oh shut up. Like your any better! You're addicted to lemons!"

"Only very good lemons!"

"I don't see how you like them. There nasty."

"I don't know I just do!"

I looked around the room to see everybody staring at us.

"What? Can't we talk about a fruit?"

_Thank Jashin they have no idea what else lemons mean._

"Hey Nat, what day is today?"

"Sunday. Why?"

"Shit we have a final tomorrow."

"Oh shit how could we have forgotten about that?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the 10 other people in the room."

"Good point."

"Hey Pein." I said.

"Yes?"

"Nat and I are going to have to leave tomorrow for a couple hours."

"What for?"

"School. We have a final tomorrow and can't miss it."

"Very well."

"Thank you. Please make sure that I have a house to come home to."

Pein just nodded his head.

"Hey Sasori." "What brat?" "You don't sleep right?"

"That's correct."

"Well if Nat comes to get you in the morning can you come and wake me up?"

An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I'd be happy to."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 pm.

_Damn how long were we at the mall?_

"Well Nat I think that it is time for us to go to bed."

"Ugh fine."

We walked up the stairs, after saying goodnight to everybody, and went into my room. We changed into shorts and tank tops and climbed into our beds. I wait until I was sure that Nat had fallen asleep till I got out of bed and climbed out the window. I sat down on the roof, laid down and just looked at the moon and stars. I enjoy watching and listening to everything going on around me.

_I can't believe that the Akatsuki have only been here for like 3 days! It feels like so much longer. I wonder if hey are ever going to go home. I don't want them to._

I felt my eyes start to tear up.

_No I refuse to cry! Crying is a form of weakness!_

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear somebody walking on the roof.

"Are you trying to get another fever, un?"

"Deidara, how do you always know when I'm up on the roof?"

"I don't. I came up here because I like to see the stars and moon."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, why are you up here, un? Your not here to cry about another bastard are you?"

"No. Actually I came up here for the same reason you did."

I sat up so that Deidara could sit next to me. I looked over at Deidara.

_Deidara wouldn't really blow himself up just to defeat Sasuke, would he?_

"Is there something on my face, un?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Nope." I said blushing.

"I have a question for you, Missy."

"Yes?" I said with a fake smile.

"Why do you do that, un?"

"Do what?"

"Put on a fake smile?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied.

"Now you're lying."

"Shut up. I'm going to bed. Good night Deidara." I said as I got up and quietly climb back into my room. I climbed onto my bed and buried my head in my pillows.

_How the fuck is Deidara getting past all my defenses? Nobody ever finds out that half my smiles are fake! Not even Nat!_

I tried to relax and fall asleep but I couldn't. So I did the next best thing. Grabbed my iPod and looked up yaoi fanfictions. By the time I was done reading this one story it was 2 am.

_Shit, I have to wake up in 4 hours. Oh well not like I haven't done it before._

I put my iPod back on my nightstand and fell asleep.

**~~~ 4 hours later ~~~~**

( Nat's POV )

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **SMASH!**

_That's why Missy is always running late. She kills her alarm clock._

I open my eyes and sit up to see Missy curled up in her blanks.

_I'm not even going to try and wake her up. I don't feel like getting hit._

I got out of bed and walked into Missy's bathroom to get a shower. After I was done I walked out to see Missy still asleep. I quietly walk past her to the closet. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top.

_I should pick something out for Missy since she is going to be late._

I look back into the closet and pull out another pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. What? Its suppose to be hot today. I put my clothes on and went back into the bathroom to put my make-up on and dry my hair. When I was done, Missy was still asleep.

_Well it's up to Sasori to wake her up._

I walked out of Missy's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Sasori there.

"She's all yours to wake up."

Sasori just smirked and headed up stairs to Missy's room.

_Now since I can't cook for my life where are those damn Pop tarts? Aha! Found them! Who puts Pop tarts on the bottom shelf in a pantry all the way in the back? I wonder how Sasori is going to wake Missy up._

(Sasori POV)

_How will I wake the brat up?_

I walked into the brat's room and found her all cuddle up in her blankets.

"Hey brat, wake up." ….. Nothing happened.

"BRAT! Wake up!" The brat stirred a little bit.

I leaned down right next to her ear "BRAT!" What I wasn't expecting was a fist to the face.

_Good thing I can't feel pain._

"Holy shit! That fucking hurt! What the fuck did I hit?" The brat said, still under her blankets.

"That would be me." I hissed.

"Oh hi Sasori. Why are you waking me up?"

"You asked me to remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Anyway Natalie said that you have 20 minutes to get dressed. She also said that she picked clothes out for you that she laid on her bed."

"Okay, now goodbye."

"Bye brat."

With that said I left the brat's room.

(Missy's POV)

_Damn. Why did Sasori have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream too!_

I slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to Nat's bed to see what clothes she picked out for me.

_Why am I not surprised it's a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top?_

Since I was to tired to complain, I got changed and began make my way downstairs.

_Nat better not be cooking!_

I walked straight into the kitchen, igorning Nat, to the coffee machine. Once I had a cup of coffee I turned to Nat.

"What time do we need to leave?"

"We need to leave in 5 minutes."

"Ugh, toss me a Pop tart."

Nat tossed me a Pop tart and we started to the front door. We grabbed our stuff and where out the door. The walk to school was uneventful and borning and soon we were at the hell hole we call school. Nat and I parted ways and to go take our finals.

~2 hours later~

_Man that final was easy! The Akatsuki better not have destoryed my house!_

We arrived out my house to see it still in one piece. Nat ran inside the house while I walked in behind her. We walked into the living room to see everybody watching TV.

_Looks like everybody is here... wait wheres Hidan?_

At that moment Hidan walked in carrying a case of beer.

"Damn this bitch has alot of acholol! There's even more in a cabinet!"

Everybody looked from Hidan, to the case of beer, to me, then back to the beer.

"You do know what this means right?" Kisame asked.

"PARTY!" Nat yelled.

"Yup." Kisame said smirking.

"That's fine but Nat and I will have soda." I said. Everybody nodded but I missed Nat's evil smirk.

A little bit later everybody had drinks and was talking.

"Hey Missy, did we leave the front door open?" Nat asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check." I put my drink down and went to check on the front door.

(Nat's POV)

As soon as Missy was out of the room I poured some beer into her drink.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"Missy needs to loosen up alittle bit and this will help her do it."

Missy walked back into the roof and sat back down next to me. She picked up her drink and drank some. She didn't notice a thing.

_I guess it is because she has never had beer before._

"Hey let's play I never." I suggested.

"What's that?" Pein asked.

"It's a drinking game. One person says I never... and anybody that has done that has to take a drink." Missy explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kisame said.

"Okay everybody get in a circle and then Konan can start." Everybody circled around and then Konan started.

"I never kissed a girl." Everybody took a drink and then the guys stared at Missy and I.

"What? Do you want to know details?" Missy asked and they nodded their heads. "Well then all you have to do is ask."

"Well when did you kiss a girl?" Kisame asked.

"When you play spin the bottle with 3 other girls your going to have to kiss another girl." Missy explained with a shrug.

"Next!" I yelled.

"I never smoked." Only Missy took a drink.

"Don't tell me you want me to explain this one too." They nodded.

"Fine. My brother gave me one and said that he would rather my first time be with him. Now next question thingie."

"I never kissed a boy." Only Konan and I took a drink and then everybody was back to staring at Missy.

"Stop looking at me! I'm not going to explain everyone that we do!"

"I never acted like a stripper." Missy and I took a drink.

"I never gave somebody a blowjob." Missy said while smirking and I took a drink.

_I need to get revange on her!_

"Well I never cried over a man-whore." Missy looked shocked but took a drink anyway.

"I'm out of soda." Missy said sadly.

"I'll go get you some more." I took her glass and walked into the kitchen. I poured a little bit of soda in then the rest with beer. I walked back into the room to see nothing had really happened.

"Here Missy."

"Thanks Nat." She replyed happily.

"Now back to the game! Sasori you're up."

"I never have drunk beer." Everybody took a drink and then it was back to staring at Missy and I. Missy just giggled and took another sip of her drink.

_Damn, Missy is such a lightweight! She is already alittle drunk!_

"This is getting boring! Let's play spin the bottle!" Missy said.

"Okay." Everybody said.

"Hidan you start." Missy said handing him an empty beer bottle.

"Fine bitch." Hidan spun the bottle and it went around a couple of times till it landed on Missy.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered as he leaned over and kissed Missy roughly.

"AHEM!" I "coughed" loudly to get Hidan's attention. After they broke away Missy downed her drink and spun the bottle to have it land on Deidara. Missy blushed as she leaned over and gently kissed him. She broke the kiss and giggled while Deidara's face blushed. Deidara spun the bottle and it landed on Sasori.

"Kiss me and you die."

Needless to say Deidara didn't kiss Sasori. Sasori spun and it landed on little old me. Sasori leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed alittle and spun the bottle for it to land on Konan. We both blushed and I leaned over and kissed her.

_Nothing! Not one little spark!_

Konan spun the bottle and it landed on Pein. Konan kissed Pein quickly and then she sat back down. Pein spun the bottle and it landed on me. Pein and I blushed. Pein turned to me and kissed me tenderly. I felt my face heat up but before I could fully enjoy the kiss, his lips where gone. I spun the bottle hoping to get Pein but instead it landed on Missy.

_Oh great! We have kissed before but I have no idea how she will react since she is drunk!_

"YAY! I get to kiss my lesbian lover!" Missy slurred out.

_Okay make that very drunk._

That's when I noticed the two empty beer bottles by her.

_When did she drink those?_

I leaned over planing on kissing her cheek, when she moved and my lips crashed into hers. I quickly pulled away and sat back down.

"Are you two going out, un?" Deidara asked.

"No. Missy is just drunk right not."

"Let's play strip poker!" Missy slurred.

All of the guys, minus Pein, Zetsu, Itachi and Sasori, did a perverted smirk. "Your on."

At the end of the game everybody had at least one piece of clothing off. Hidan and Kisame were in their boxers. Everybody else just had their tops off.

_Missy has a pretty good poker face for being drunk. That and she doesn't seem to mind showing of her boobs._

"Let's play truth or dare." I suggested. "Hidan, truth or dare?"

"Dare me bitch!"

"I dare you to not swear during the rest of the game. Everytime you do Kakusu can hit you on the head."

"That will be so fucking easy! OW! What the fuck was that for? OW! SHIT! OW! STOP IT!"

"I think I am going to like this dare." Kakusu said.

"Missy, truth or fucking, OW, dare?"

"Truth."

Hidan smirked. "What are your measurements?"

"36c." Hidan's smirk grew.

"Um Kisame, truth or dare?" Missy slurred.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to...Hug Itachi!"

Kisame shrugged, got up and hugged the weasel.

"Deidara, truth or dare?" Kisame asked once he sat back down.

"Truth, un."

"Have you ever made out with yourself?" Deidara blushed but nodded his head. Everybody tried to hold back their laughter expect Missy who was on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Itachi, truth or dare, un?"

"Truth."

"Has anybody ever hit you on weasel stomping day?"

"Yes." Itachi said after a sigh and again Missy was on the ground laughing.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"I'll brake the truth strike and do dare."

"I dare you to down a bottle of beer."

"Fine, give me one." Itachi passed me a beer. I opened it and downed it like it was nothing.

"damn, ow" Hidan said.

"Let's see, who to pick. MISSY!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" She asked still laying on the floor.

"I dare you to sing a song."

"Which one?"

"Come here." She sat up and I whispered the song into her ear and she smiled. "Okay!"

Missy got up and walked in front of everybody. Wearing only a pair of jean shorts and her black bra she started to sing.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy.  
Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Im the kind of girl the girls don't like.  
Im the kind of girl boys fantasize.  
Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn  
out to be like.

I may seem unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have  
the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll.

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school  
who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

People think it's intimidating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!

(Chorus)

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me

I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!  
Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!  
When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!

Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me

By the end of the song Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame had nosebleeds. Pein, Itachi and Sasori had smirks on. Zetsu and Kakusu looked the same and Tobi had fainted. Missy just layed down on the floor.

_If only she was able to be this confediante while she was sober!_

"Good job, Missy."

"**hicup** Thanks. **hicup**" Missy slurred.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm.

_Damn time flys._

"Missy you need to go to bed."

"But **hicup **I don't wanna! **hicup**"

"Tough luck! You're going to bed right now."

"**hicup** fi-fine. **hicup**" Missy moved from the floor to the couch sitting on Deidara who had passed out.

"I'm **hicup** there." Missy mummbled.

"Missy that is not your bed."

_Too late she is already passed out and I can't ask Deidara to carry her because he is passed out to._

I looked around the room to see everybody but Pein passed out. I smiled to myself.

_Maybe I can get him to kiss me again._

I walked over to Pein and he just stared at me. We stood there for a minute till he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked at first but came back to reality and kissed back, enjoying the feeling of his lips. After I kissed back I felt his tongue licking my lips asking for entrence. I galdly opened them letting his tongue explore my mouth. When he hit one of my sweet spots I gave a moan of pleasure. We had to brake our kiss as the need for oxygen became greater. We just stared at each other as we tried to regain oxygen.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No. Unlike Missy, I'm not a lightweight."

Pein just nodded his head and walked over to the couch and sat down. I joined him, laying down so that my head was in his lap. My eyes started to feel heavy so I let them close. As I was about to fall asleep I heared Pein say "How could I have fallen for somebody as goofy as you?"

* * *

**There you have it my lovely readers. I know the whole strip poker thing was not really explained that much but i have no idea how to go into details about that. SO you know the deal. You read and you have to review so hit that button that says review and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! I havent upload a new chapter in sooooo long! im am so very ashamed of myself TT_TT  
but enough with that now time for the thanks to:**

**immortal-lover14, cute-anime-cupcake (and i enjoyed my oreos), pacchiri cherii, xfanglover4everx, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, fraz hopper, Grimmjow's girl, cryptic rain, Tough chick, Britt3899, AkiTsuki-chan, GrimmyRayne, MikaHimura, yukiyoyaoi, AisekiOHikari THANK YOU EVERYBODY! U R THE BEST HAVE DOZENS OF CUPCAKES!**

**Disclamer: I dont own Blood on the Dance Floor (that would be fucking AWESOME if i did) Advil or Naruto.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

_Why am I so cold?_

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. The light blinded my eyes and made my wonderful headache even worse.

_Okay let's try this again._

I slowly opened my eyes and after getting use to the light I saw my living room completely trashed. Not only that, but I was sleeping on Deidara, who had no top on, while I only have on my shorts and bra. I felt my face heat up as I stared at the sleeping Deidara.

_What happened last night?_

I looked around the room and saw Hidan and Kakuzu cuddling together on the recliner while Nat was asleep on Pein's lap on the couch.

_Awwwww! That's so cute!_

I saw my camera lying on the table next to me. So I quickly grabbed it and took a picture of the sleeping cuddlers.

_Muahahahaha revenge!_

I got off of Deidara and walked into the kitchen. _Man this headache is killing me!_ I quietly pulled out a pop tart and some Advil. While nibbling on my pop tart I read how many pills I should take. _Hmmm… this bottle says that this is a Pain killer. I wonder…_ I sneaked backed into the living room and stood behind the couch that Nat and Pein where sleeping on. I took an Advil and threw it at Pein. Nothing happened. I threw 2 this time. Still nothing happened! I loaded my hand up with Advil and was about to throw it at Pein when Itachi came down the stairs.

"What are you doing Missy?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see. It says on the bottle that it is a Pain killer so I wanted to see if it would work…" I said as I looked down at my feet. I heard Itachi chuckle and walk away. Being bored I decided to follow him.

"So do you remember anything from last night?" I asked once we sat down in the kitchen.

"Yes, I do. Why? You don't?"

"Nope. The last things that I remember was when we started playing spin the bottle."

"Hn."

"What the fuck is Hn suppose to mean? I don't fucking speak Uchianess!"

"You should ask your friend."

I ran out of the kitchen planning on going to the living room when I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach into the toilet.

_Ewww! I hate that feeling. How did I get drunk anyway? I'm positive that I had soda._

I brushed my teeth to get that awful taste out of my mouth. Then I ran back into the living room and pounced on Nat. She didn't wake up but Pein sure did.

"Damn it! You're alive…"

"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be alive?" Pein asked sounding a little confused.

"I was throwing Pain killers at you. But apparently they don't work because you are still alive. How dare the bottle lie to me."

Pein just looked at me like I was a nut but I went back to trying to get Nat awake.

"Nat wake up!" I said as I poked her cheek.

"Whata want?" She asked still asleep.

"Did you switch my drink last night?"

Nat paled a little bit and tried to sit up but I wouldn't let her.

"Come on Missy, you needed to loosen up a little bit."

"I guess your right." I said while sighing.

"Wait what? Did you just agree with me?" Nat asked shocked.

"Yes I did. Just don't ever do that again."

"Deal now can you get off me?"

"Sure." I climbed off Nat and she sat up. I heard a groan and turned around and saw Deidara starting to wake up.

"Hey look how finally woke up." Deidara looked up and blushed when he saw me.

"Why is Deidara blushing?" I whispered to Nat.

"He must have remembered your song from last night." Nat mumbled.

"What? I sang?" "Yes and everybody enjoyed it." Nat said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid to find out what song I sang last night." I mumbled into my hands.

"**Do you** want to see?" Zetsu said popping out of the floor.

"You recorded it?" I screehed.

"What's with all the fucking noise?" Hidan said coming into the living room.

"Apparently Zetsu recorded what happened last night." Nat explained. Hidan just smirked at me and walked into the kitchen.

"Zetsu give me the tape." I growled. After getting the tape set up I hit the play button and there everybody was playing spn the bottle. I blushed when I saw Hidan and Deidara kiss me and smirked when I saw Nat kiss Konan and Pein. I was suprised to see Nat spin the bottle on me but couldn't help but laugh at my reaction. That caught Deidara's attention.

"So there is something going on between you two, un." Nat and I looked at each other then just starterd cracking up laughing. "No Deidara, there is nothing between us. We are just really close in our friendship that we can kiss each other without it being all weird and ackward afterwards." I explained still giggling. "Oh, un." Deidara said with a tiny blush on his cheeks. I smirked when we started to play strip poker. _Nice to know that i still have a good poker face while drunk._

I laughed at Nat's dare for Hidan adn blushed when I told them my boob size. After hearing Deidara's answer to his truth, I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and turned away. I laughed at Itachi's truth and smirked when Nat downed her beer. When I saw Nat give me my dare I turned and glared at her. I couldn't help but blush when I saw my sluttly dancing. _Well at least it wasn't a Blood on the Dance Floor song. That would have been a million times worse. _After I was done my "preformance" my face was beet red.

"See Missy, it wasn't that bad." Nat said.

I opened my mouth to say something when i heard a moan come from the TV. I looked back at the TV to see Nat and Pein making out.

"Looks like you had some fun last night too, Nat." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. Nat blushed while Pein looked like he would love to destory me TV.

"Hey Nat, which tape would you saw is worse? This tape or THE tape?"

"Don't you dare show them that tape!" Nat growled at me.

"What tape, un?"

"Well it's a tape that I recorded where." "MELISSA!" I glared at Nat.

"Who the fuck is Melissa?" Hidan asked.

"Melissa is my real name. I don't like being called that and Nat knows that." I said never breaking my glare. We just sat there glaring at each other till my phone went off playing Beethoven's 5th.

"Anybody says a word I will kill you." I said as I grabbed my cell.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Mippy! How are you?" My mom asked happly.  
"Good. Just chillen at home with Nat."  
"Hi Missy's mom."  
"Tell her I say hi back. Is she staying over till we get back?"  
"Yup. Her mom said that it was okay."  
"That's good. I was worried about leaving you alone for so long."  
"I would have been fine mom."  
"Okay well just remember our rules."  
"I know. No parties, no boys and no letting in any weirdos." _Wow broke all the rules already.  
_"Okay, well we will call soon. Love ya!"  
"I love you too mom."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked around at the shocked Akatsuki.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, un. Just you sounded so different when you where talking. So..."

"Innocent?" Nat suggested.

"Yeah, un."

"Well as you can see it was an act. My parents think that I am a sweet, innocent girl that can't swear or be perverted."

"Wow. They are so fucking wrong."

"Yeah."

"Missy has like a billion different sides." Nat said. Everybody looked at me and I just shrugged.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Nat said. I just stared at her. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head. "Okay then. Lets play." I said with a smirk on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! So i hope that everybody enjoys this chapter because i worked really hard on it and it is my frist time writing scenes like this. So lets get to the thank yous and disclamer! :D**

**Thank you to: Your Average Joe, Stiches the bear, Mello13, Agent Vasquez, XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx, Meowmeow98, Jashinistgirl1, Girl with the Wolves, Sunny-Bunny-Rose, Shappire-Sama Dreamer, pinkiceangelbaby, deeb0123456788, BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill, and Hershey gurl.  
**

**Disclamer: I dont own Naruto. wish i did but i dont.**

* * *

**(Missy POV)**

I wrote everybody's names down on pieces of paper and stuck them in a hat.

"Okay so here how we are going to play. You pull a name out of the hat and then you go into the closet with that person for 7 minutes. You can't come out any earlier. Everybody understand the rules?" Everybody nodded. "Good then who wants to go first?"

A minute pasted before Deidara said "I'll go first, un." I handed him the hat, he pulled out a name and blushed.

"Who did you get Deidara?" Nat asked.

"I got Missy."

I blushed and Nat smirked. "Well times a wasting. Head off into the closet you two!"

I walked into the closet with Deidara following behind me. Once we where in the closet Nat closed and locked the door. It was silent for a minute or two before I decided to speak up.

"So Deidara, how do you like it here?"

"It's nice, un. I'm happy that we were sent here."

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Because I got to met you, un." Deidara said. I was about to reply but was silenced by Deidara's lips. I tensed but soon melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt Deidara's tongue ask for entrance but I teased him and didn't let him in. I felt him frown into the kiss. I felt his hands go under my shirt but I still kept my mouth closed. When Deidara's hand mouths started to lick my waist I gasp and Deidara let his tongue slip into my mouth. I tried to fight his tongue with mine but failed. Deidara didn't let any space go unexplored. When he hit my sweet spot I moaned into the kiss. Deidara broke away from the kiss since we needed to breathe.

"I thought that you said you had never kissed a guy before, un."

"I haven't. Well expect you and Hidan when we where playing spin the bottle. Why?"

"You are way to go at making out to never have done it before."

I smiled and peck his lips. "I guess I'm just a natural."

Deidara pulled me back into a kiss but it didn't last long because he moved his mouth to my neck trying to find my soft spot. He found it and started to nibble on it. I moaned and soon the nibbles started to get rougher. He pulled back and admired his mark. He slipped his hand out from under my shirt and taped the hickey.

"This marks you as mine. Nobody can have you expect me, un."

"Okay." I said still in a slight daze.

"Times up!" I heard Nat yell outside.

"Well lets go." I said. Deidara wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked out together. Nobody but Hidan was shocked.

"What the fuck Blondie! I was going to make her mine!" Hidan said.

"Well too late! She is already mine, un."

"Missy it's your turn to pick." Nat said handing me the bag.

I reached in and pulled out Nat's name. I started laughing causing everybody to stare at me.

"Who did you get?" Nat asked.

"I got you." I said smiling.

"Well then lets go!"

We walked into the closet and the door was closed and locked.

"Hey Nat." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Want to mess with them a little bit?" I said while smirking.

Nat smirked back. "Hell yeah!"

"You know the drill."

Nat smiled then moaned REALLY loud. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh. I moved over to the wall and banged on it while Nat moaned again. I started to pant while Nat yelled "FASTER!" and moaned again. I banged on the wall again. We kept moaning and banging on the walls the whole 7 minutes.

"Times up!" Sasori said.

Before we came out of the closet we messed up each others hair and clothes and stepped out of the closet panting.

"What was going on in there?" Kisame asked.

I smiled and turned to Nat. "Oh you know. Just having some 'fun'."

I looked over at Deidara and saw that he was pissed.

"Oh no. I'm in trouble." I whispered to Nat. Nat looked over to see an angry Pein.

"I think I am too." "Well your turn Nat." I said while handing her the bag. She pulled out Pein's name. "Wow. Sucks to be you right now." "SHUT UP!" Nat walked into the closet with Pein following behind her. I shut and locked the door and went to go sit next to Deidara.

"H-hi Deidara." He didn't reply. "Please Deidara don't be mad at me."

"Why shouldn't I be mad at you, un?" He hissed at me. "What part of your mine is not clear to you?"

"Deidara." "And you said that there was nothing between you two!" "DEIDARA! If you would let me get a word in I would be happy to explain." "Fine, un." "Nothing happened! Nat and I always do that to mess around with the people outside the closet." I said while scratching my head. I looked up Deidara and saw him frowning at me. "Come on Deidara, don't be angry at me. I promise to never do it again." "Fine, un." I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back roughly. He released my lips then went to the hickey he made early and bite down on it hard. I moaned while he kept biting and licking the hickey making it even bigger. He stopped and looked at straight into my eyes. "I will tell you again," he points to the hickey. "you are now mine. Nobody else can have you, un."

"Okay." I replied looking into his blue eye.

"Good, un." He leaned back on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and leaned back onto his chest.

_I hope that Pein is as understanding as Deidara was._

~~~~~ In the closet~~~~

**(Nat's POV)**

Missy closed and locked the door leaving me alone with an angry Pein.

"Look Pein." I started but was silenced by Pein's lips. It was a rough kiss and I enjoyed ever minute of it. I felt Pein's tongue ask for entrace and I let him. Pein explored my mouth not leaving any space untouched. The feeling of his snakebites on my lips plus his tongue roaming my mouth made me moan. I pulled away so that I could breathe but Pein stuck his hands in my back pockets and pulled me back into another kiss. Pein wasted no time getting his tongue back into my mouth causing me to moan again. This time Pein pulled away and stared at me.

"Natalie, I can't stand having you be with anybody else."

I blinked a little confused till I remembered Miisy's and my prank. "Then I'm all yours." I said in a purr

Pein smirked and pulled me back into another make-out session that didn't end till Missy yelled. "Times up!"

We pulled away and Pein glared at the door. "Yea know Pein, glaring at the door will not give you anymore time in there with Nat." Missy said while she opened the door. We walked out and sat down on the couch. I put my head on Pein's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You turn tyo pull out a name." Missy handed Pein the bag.

"I'm not going in there with anybody else." Missy sighed but moved to somebody else.

**(Missy POV)**

_Mhm. Who should I pick?_

"Sasori! You pick." I said while holding the bag in his face. He reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

"Oh great. I get to go in there with the brat." When he said that both me and Deidara looked up.

"Which brat?"

"The one that doesn't know what true art is."

Deidara sighed and got up and headed to the closet with Sasori behind him. Nat closed and locked the door because I was frozen on the ground already having day dreams about what could happen in there.

"Missy, stop drooling." Nat said while whacking me upside the head. "Whatever you think is happening in there isn't."

"I know but I can aleast day dream about it."

**~~~In the closet (3rd preson)~~~~**

"Hey danna, un."

"What brat?"

"We should pretend to do what Missy and Nat did, yeah."

"Why?"

"To see if Missy gets angry, un."

Sasori faceplamed. "Brat are you forgeting that she is a fan of that kind of stuff? She would enjoy it!"

"Oh yeah, un." Sasori faceplamed again at his parterns stupidity.

~~~Outside the closet~~~

Deidara and Sasori walked out of the closet after the 7 minutes where up to see Missy still on the floor, drooling slightly. Deidara raised an eyebrow and turned to Nat.

"Why is my girlfriend sitting on the floor drooling, un?"

Nat smiled. "She is probly having a very interesting day dream."

"Told you so Brat."

Deidara sighed and went infront of where Missy was sitting. He sat down and stared into her slightly glazed over eyes.

"Missy, un." He said trying to get her out of her day dream. He tryed shaking her, snapping his fingures infront of her face, and saying her name. Nothing would get her out of her trance.

"Okay, I give up, un. Natalie you fix her." Deidara said.

"Hey Missy, I have a mint swirled cookie." Nat said boredly.

"OMG! WHERE?" Missy replied right away.

"Really, un? Thats all it takes?" Deidara said.

"What?" Missy asked confused.

"You were zoned out for a good 10 minutes. What where you day dreaming about?" Nat asked causing Missy's face to go bright red.?

"Umm... I would rather not say. Wow is it 12 already? Time to hit the hay."

"Yeah Missy, I'm going to sleep in Pein's bed tonight. Okay?"

"Fine, just no fucking each other!" Everybody walked to there rooms to go to bed.

**(Missy's POV)**

I was changing into my pjs when somebody knocked at my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Deidara walked in with only pj bottoms on showing off his toned chest.

"What's up Dei?"

Deidara smiled at his nickname. "Well since Nat is sleeping in Pein-sama's room, I thought that you might get lonely, un."

"Awww aren't you such a sweet boyfriend."

I crawled into bed and moved over so Deidara could get in too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I layed my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Dei."

"Goodnight Missy, un."

I soon fell asleep listening to Deidara's steady breathing.

* * *

**So what do you think? love it, hate it, want me to never write again? Please review so that i know what you guys think. Also if u have any ideas on what could happen feel free to put that in a review too. :D im open to anything. ^^ so ttfn **


	18. Chapter 18 part 1

**Sorry for not updating sooner. -anime sweat drops- anyways i hope that you enjoy this chapter :3 oh and sorry for all the POV changes **

**thanks to: XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx, epic-cupcake-toaster, HAPPY MEAL, Forever and Always Insane, mimimidnight, ElricLawliet, Sapphire-sama Dreamer (and thank you for pointing out that i didnt really talk about Konan. She is such a quiet person in the manga that i didnt know how to write her in the story so you get A OREO PIE! :3) and Tough chick. I love all my reviewers (no homo) you people make me so happy ^^**

**Disclaimer i dont own Blood on the Dance Floor, Naruto or Castle Park **

* * *

**~~Nat's POV~~**

I opened my eyes and was met with the best sight ever. Pein's sleeping face. I stared just watching him sleep before I got out of bed. I headed down to the kitchen but stopped when I heard crying coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Konan crying on the couch.

"Konan, what's wrong?" I asked once I was next to her.

"Why did you pick Pein over me?" She said in-between her sobs.

"I don't know. When I kiss Pein I feel thousands of fireworks go off but when I kissed you I didn't feel anything. I'm sorry. I hope that we can still be friends."

"I'd like that."

So we sat on the couch for a few minutes. When Konan calmed down we walked into the kitchen to see nobody.

"What time is it?" Konan asked.

"8:30. Why am I awake this early?" Konan giggled at my reaction and sat down at the table. I was about to sit down when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning." Pein mumbled into my neck.

"Morning." I unwrapped myself from Pein's grip and sat down at the table.

"So what is for breakfast?" Konan asked.

"Well Missy while flip shit if I wake her up right now, so I would say cereal or pop tarts."

"I'll take pop tarts." Konan and Pein replied.

I went and grabbed the box of pop tarts, pulled out three and let the box on the counter for the other members.

"So what time will everybody else wake up?"

"Well Kisame and Itachi should be up soon, then Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. Hidan and Deidara will be the last ones up." Konan replied. Almost on cue Itachi and Kisame walked through the door.

"Hey pop tarts are on the counter. Take as many as you want."

They grabbed their pop tarts and joined us at the table.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he ran into the kitchen and glomped me.

"TOBI! Shut up! Missy will be so pissed if she is woken up now!" I said while trying to get him off.

"Tobi is sorry."

"**He is really** hyper this morning."

"Well then we will make sure that he stays away from the sugar. Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Everybody replied.

We walked into the living room; I put in Transformers and sat down next to Pein.

**~~2 and a half hours later~~ **

"I love that movie." I said as I put the movie away.

"So bitch, what are we going to do now?" (Hidan came down in the middle of the movie.)

"Well I think that Missy and Deidara have slept long enough! It's 11:30!" I started to head up the stairs but stopped.

_How can I wake her up without getting hit? I know!_

I quietly opened the door and over to her Ihome. I turned the volume up and picked one of her favorite songs… Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor. Deidara jumped out of the bed and glared at me while Missy just mumbled "Mmmmm yaoi." When she said that I started cracking up.

**~~Missy's POV~~**

I heard Sexting starting to play and thought of a YouTube video with MANY yummy yaoi pictures.

"Mmmmm yaoi." I mumbled. Then I heard Nat laughing. I opened my eyes. "Natalie, why did you wake me up?" (I'm very grouchy when I'm woken up)

"Missy don't even get all grouchy at me. I let you sleep till 11:30. So get your lazy ass up." Nat said as she walked out of my room. I closed my eyes and listened to the wonderful lyrics of Sexting. When I felt a pair of warm lips on my mine I kissed back knowing that it was Deidara.

"Good morning, un." He said after we broke the kiss.

"Good morning." I started to get off the bed when Deidara pulled me back.

"Hidan was right." "About what?" "All your songs are about fucking, un." I blushed. "Shut up. Now can you let me go so I can fix my bed head?"

"Fine, un." Deidara let me go, I grabbed what I need and walked into the bathroom. After my shower, and all that other shit, I walked out and saw Deidara all ready.

"Now let's see what everybody is doing."

When we got to the living room we saw everybody watching T.V.

"Finally! The bitch is awake!"

"Shut up Hidan. So Nat what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would think of something."

"Mmhmm, I know! How about we go to Castle Park?"

"YES!"

"What's Castle Park?" Kisame asked.

"It's this huge playground in the shape of a castle."

"So let's go!" Nat said as she hopped out the door. We decided to walk since it wasn't that far from my house. Somehow Nat got Pein to give her a piggy back ride. When we arrived at the park I turned to everybody.

"Okay the rules are the same as they where at the mall. No killing or fighting. Oh and try to keep swearing to a minimum there are little kids here. Now go have fun!" "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he entered the park. The rest of the akatsuki sat down at one of the tables. I took Nat's hand and pulled her into the park.

"I'll race you to the slide." I challenged.

"You're on."

**~~Nat's POV~~**

"I'll race you to the slide." Missy challenged.

"You're on."

We both took off in different directions trying to beat each other. I ran up the steps, moving past all the little kids till I got to the slide.

_HA! I won!_

I was going to wait for Missy by the slide but some kid pushed me down the slide.

_Stupid kid. Now I have to go all the up there again and Missy will think that she won!_

"Muahahahaha! I claim this castle as mine!" someone yelled breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that the voice was Missy's. Somehow she found a way to get on top of the Castle!** (1)**

"How the hell did she get up there?" I mumbled to myself. I ran back into the castle the way that Missy went.

**~~Missy's POV~~ **

"Muahahahaha! I claim this castle as mine!" I yelled as I held my arm in the arm. I looked at all the people below staring at me. The little kids looked amazed, the mothers looked worried and some where even glaring at me, and Nat I knew was wondering how I got up here. I watched her enter the castle and I pulled out two foam swords from my hiding place. I sat down and waited for Nat to join me. I looked at the table where the akatsuki where and let a sigh of relief when I saw nobody was looking at me. I didn't want anyone coming and taking me off the roof before Nat and I can have our foam sword fight.

"You can't claim this spot as yours!" Nat yelled as she climbed up.

"And why can't I?"

"Because I claim this spot for myself!" I threw her a sword.

"Then we shall fight for it!" I said as I pointed the tip of my sword at her.

"You are on!"

We both lunged towards each other and you heard a loud WHOOP **(2)** when our swords hit. I tried hitting Nat in the arm but she blocked it. She lunged at me and I jumped back. I looked behind me and saw that I was close to the edge. Nat smirked and whacked me on the head causing me to lose my balance. I heard some lady scream as I almost fell but I regained my balance.

"HA!" I yelled at Nat as I ran towards her. She moved at the last second and I couldn't stop myself as I ran off the edge.

_Oh shit._

**~~Deidara's POV~~**

I sat at the table chatting with the others when Tobi came running up.

"Deidara-seimpa! Pein-sama!"  
"What is it Tobi?"

"Tobi saw Missy-chan and Natalie-chan fighting on top of the castle!"

"That's impossible Tobi." Kisame said.

"Kisame's right Tobi, Missy and Nat are not ninjas, un. There is no way that they could get up there, yeah."

"But Tobi is a good boy and good boys don't lie."

I opened my mouth to reply when we heard a women scream. We looked up to see Missy lunging at Nat who moved causing Missy to run off the roof.

"Tobi told you."

"Holy shit! Missy, un!" I jumped out of my seat and ran towards Missy's falling form. I jumped in the air and caught her.

"Nice catch Deidara!" Kisame yelled.

I nodded and looked down at Missy. Her eyes were wide open. I was surprised that she wasn't more scared. Once I landed I put Missy down.

"Um thank you Deidara for saving me." She said while fidgeting.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" I yelled. "What the hell where you doing anyway? You could have hurt yourself! If that women hadn't screamed we never would have even saw that you were up there!" She flinched after every sentence I said. Missy was about to reply when Nat said.

"Haha! This castle is mine! I bet Missy!"

"You only beat me because you moved!" She yelled back. "I could kick your ass if we had a rematch!"

"Bring it on!" She was about to run back in when I grabbed her wrist.

"Where you listening to anything I just said, un?"

"But she challenged me!"

"I don't care. I don't want to see you get hurt, un."

"Fine." She said with a pout. "Can I go back and lay? I promise I won't go on the roof."

"No, un." "Why not?" "Because you need to have a punishment for scaring the crap out of us, un."

I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and started to walk back to our table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pein jump up on the roof and pick Nat up off the roof. I walked to the table next to ours and sat Missy down. Pein joined us a minute later and put Nat next to Missy.

"Now as your punishment for doing something so stupid and dangerous you two have to sit here in silence for 30 minutes."**(3)**

"This is stupid! You can't treat us like 5 year olds!" Missy yelled.

"After doing something that stupid yes we can! Now you will sit here and be silent. Understand?"

They both nodded and we sat back at our table.

"Don't you think that was a little weak Pein-sama?" Itachi asked.

"This is Natalie and Missy we are talking about. Even though we haven't been here long you should have realized that it is rare when one of then is quiet."

"Hn."

~~Missy's POV~~

_Really? A time out? I don't think that the duel was that big a deal._

I turned on my iPod and gave a small smile. I started to zone out and almost jumped when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and read the message from Nat.

**When did u put headphones in?**

Before you got on the roof how did you know?

**You smile while listening to music**

I see btw I blame you for this

**Why me?**

If you hadn't moved I wouldn't have fallen off!

**You're the one that wanted to have the fight!**

Hey you have to admit that was an awesome sword duel

**That it was**

But our whip cream war was better

I smiled when I heard Nat laugh quietly.

**So how much longer we can go back and play?**

Another 25 minutes. Damnit! I cant sit still for this long! Screw it!

I stood up and left the table heading off into the park.

"Where are you going, un?"

"Dei you can't put me in time out! I'm fucking 16 years old not 5!" I turned around and gave him a kiss. "I understand that I worried you and I'm sorry."

I turned to walked away but Dei pulled me into a make-out session.

"I accept your apology but please don't do anything to hurt yourself again."

"I will try not to." I turned to head back to the others when WHAM! I ran into a pole.

"Missy! Are you okay, un?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dei. This happens to me a lot. I told you I was accident prone." I said in between my laughs. **(4)**

* * *

**1. if you know what Castle park looks like pretend that there is a smallish flat surface.  
2. i felt so silly cause i didnt know what two foam swords sounded like when they hit each other so i actually called my friend and asked her XD thats what we both came up with  
3. i talked to the real Nat and told her about this and she agreed with me that would be a very hard punishment for us XD if you but both of us at the same table we will talk to each other  
4. i swear i really am accident prone, I GOT CUT FROM FUCKING GRASS! GRASS! HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE? oh and i laugh when i get hurt to hehehe im weird and i enjoy it :3**

okay enough with the bold it is annoying me. So please review :3 they make me very very happy.


	19. Chapter 18 part 2

**HI EVERYBODY! Sorry for not updating sooner. I got side tracked by yaoi, friends, homework, yaoi, and more yaoi… Don't judge me. Haha anyways I am really happy! Why you ask? Because I have reached 100 reviews! *throws confetti up in the air and dances like a nut* this is my first story akatsukiXoc story and it has only 2 flames! Fuck yes! I thank everybody that enjoys this story. THANK YOU! YOU ALL GET A DESERT OF YOUR CHOICE!**

**Thanks to:**

**Jashinistgirl1, XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx, immtoral-lover14, Natal, epic-cupcake-toaster, Tough chick, xelacy, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, Sasunal23, and Sourbunny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the akatsuki or castle park**

After I finished laughing, we walked back to the table. Nat was still sitting there with her head on the table. _She probably fell asleep. Haha nobody realized it yet, that's funny._

"Hi everybody," They all turned to me. "I'm sorry that I worried everybody with that. I just wanted to have a sword fight and I knew that Nat would do it with me."

"And you couldn't have had one on the ground?" Pein question.

"No." "Why not?" "It takes away from the affect." Everybody face palmed.

"You really are a brat." "I know." I smiled causing everybody to face palm again.

"So Pein, can we go and play again?"

Pein was silent for a minute thinking it over. "Fine." "Yay!" I ran over and glomped him. When I finished giving Pein his hug I walked over and sat next to Nat. She didn't move. _Yup she is asleep. How long where Deidara and I making out?_ I lend close to her ear and whispered "Hey Nat your missing Pein do a strip show for us." Her head was up in an instant, with wide eyes staring at Pein.

"What's wrong babe?" Pein asked.

Nat blushed. "No-nothing." I was laughing so hard I fell off the chair. "Haha your face was priceless Nat! Hahaha!" Nat just glared at me while I tried to stop laughing. When I finally stopped laughing, I sat down next to Nat again.

"So what are we going to do now?" I pondered ideas.

"I know how about hide and seek?"

"With only two people it is not that fun."

"What if we got everybody else to play?"

Nat raised an eyebrow. "You really think a group of S rank ninja killers will play hide and seek?"

I smiled. "Sure why not? Hey guys!" They all turned to look at me. "What?" "Let's play hide and seek!" They all looked at each other then back at us then back at each other. "Fine, we will play hide and seek."

"Yay! Okay Nat you're it!" "Why am I it?" "Because I said so!" I said as I ran back into the castle. _Hehe I have the perfect hiding spot. Nat will never find me and I get to have some fun while I wait._ I walked to the jail cell and walked inside of it. I put my foot on the little window and climbed up so that I was sitting with my feet straight out and I was sitting on a little ledge. I sat there for a little bit watching as little kids ran in and out of the jail cell. _Okay I think that I have waited long enough. Time to start my fun._ When a little kid came in I said in a creepy tone "Who dares enter my domain?" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the kid. He looked all around and then looked up but since I was in black I blended in. Then he ran out of the jail cell saying that there was a monster in the jail cell. I was worried that another kid wouldn't come in but I saw a little girl stick her head in the cell and look around. "I told you that there where no monsters in here!" She said in her squeaky little voice. "Who dares enter my domain?" The little girl didn't waste anytime getting out of there. I giggled a little bit but stopped when I heard somebody walking by. I saw some teenage guy stick his head in the cell. "Alyssa I don't see any monsters." I raised an eyebrow but then I saw the little girl I just scared stick her head in. "Bu-but I heard the monster! It said who dares enter my domain… what does domain mean?" The guy fully stepped in and walked around but he stopped right under my legs. "See Alyssa, there is no monster in here." It was taking everything I had not to drop my legs on his head, but then it would give me away. _Just walk away damnit!_ Finally the guy and his sister left and I relaxed a little.

**~~~Nat's POV~~~**

I found everybody pretty easy since they don't know where the good hiding spots are but now the problem is where Missy hide She knows all the best hiding places since she would always play here. _Damnit, it could take forever for me to find Missy! I know I will call her. I will never hear the end about how I cheated but still!_ I sat down next to some guy with a little girl crying. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. The guy looked up at me. "She thinks that there is a monster in the jail cell." "Why would she think that?" "She said that she heard it say who dares enter my domain. I'm pretty sure it was just somebody messing with her." I smiled and sat up. "Well I hope that you can calm her down." "Thanks." _How could I not think of the jail cell? Missy loves that thing!_ When I got to the jail cell I saw a little boy run out of it. I walked in and looked around. Nothing. I looked up and saw Missy sitting on a ledge smiling her goofy smile at me.

"You know sometimes I do truly believe that you are evil."

"Aw thank you." She said as she hopped down. "How did you figure out that I was in here?"

"Some guy told me that his sister thought there was a monster in the jail cell and I knew that it was you."

"Well that is a bummer."

**~~Missy's POV~~~**

_Well this is a little disappointing that Nat couldn't find me on her own._

"Did you find the akatsuki already?"

"Oh yeah. They were easy to find since they don't know where to hide."

"Haha yeah I can't be surprised at that." We headed back to the table where everybody was. When we got there Nat went to sit on Pein's lap while I sat next to Deidara who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See, we can play a game without getting hurt or in trouble!"

Everybody just sighed. "Hey Missy how did you get that red mark on your forehead?" Konan asked.

"Oh I kinda ran into a pole earlier."

Hidan started cracking up. "Wow bitch, how accident prone are you?"

Before I could reply Nat said. "Very."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" "Yes you are." "What makes you think that you are accident prone, un?"

"Well I have been cut by fucking grass, trees, scissors, a sink, tables, and cabinets. I have had half my thumb nail pulled off so it was sticking straight up in the air. I've hit my head on doorknobs, walls, and the ledge off a window. Stupid bus… Um I have had a window close on hand twice and also got it caught in an automatic door. Got my ear cut on an elevator and have run into walls, doors, back of a truck and a screen door. Tripped up and down stairs. That's it I think… oh wait I gave myself a bloody nose."

"Wow." Everybody but Nat said.

"Yup, it's the weird things that I get hurt by."

After that everybody went back to there original conversations, Kakuzu was counting money, were the hell did he get that?, and pretending to listen to Hidan who was going on and on about Jashin, Kisame was talking to Itachi, Konan was zoning out, Zetsu went to admire the plants, Sasori and Deidara where arguing about art, and Pein and Nat where making out. I wolf-whistle and yelled "Yeah Nat get some!" Nat just flipped me the bird. I giggled but stopped when I felt Deidara lift my chin up. I smiled when he kisses me softly and I kissed back. I felt Deidara's tongue ask for entrance and I let him in. I heard somebody wolf whistle and I flipped them off. We kept making out till we need air. We broke apart we put our foreheads together. We were about to kiss again when a lady walked over to us.

"Excuse me." Deidara and I turned to look at her. "Now I'm not trying to be mean, because I support all kinds of love, but can you two ladies and your friends stop making out? The kids are asking questions."

Deidara looked was pissed off and half of the akatsuki started to crack up. Deidara was about to say something but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"We will stop." I said with a smile. When she was gone I removed my hand from Deidara's mouth.

"I am not a girl, un." I pecked his lips. "No your not, but you do kinda look like one." I looked over at Pein and Nat and they were still making out so I took off my shoe and threw it at Nat. Sadly Pein caught it before it could hit her.

"Damn ninja." Pein glared at me. "Why did you throw this at her?" "To lazy to get off my ass to tell you to stop." "You could have said something." "Again I'm to lazy." Pein sighed and Nat laughed.

"So what should we do now?" Konan asked. Everybody looked at me. "What? I don't come up with all the ideas you know!" "99.9% of the time you do." "Shut up Nat." "Make me." I stuck out my tongue as a reply.

"Anyways somebody should come up with something, un."

"How about we just head home?" I suggested.

Everybody nodded; we got up, and started walking back. I saw Kisame walking ahead of me so I skipped up to him.

"Hi Kisame!"

"Hey squirt."

I pouted. "I'm not a squirt! You're just to tall!" He just laughed at me. "Kisame, you speak Uchiha right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I do."

"So what is he always talking about when he goes hn?"

"Well he," "Kisame finish that sentence and I will kill you." We turned around to see a glaring raven. "Damnit, know I will never know."

Kisame laughed and patted my head. We finally got back to the house and I collapsed face down on the couch.

"Doesn't this couch look comfy?" Nat said as she sat her ass down on my back.

"Nat, you are such a bitch!"

"But I'm your bitch."

"Yes, yes you are. Now get your fat ass off of me."

"Hmm, I don't know. You are really comfy."

"Bitch."

Nat turned on the T.V. and I was to try and get her off of me.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch?"

"Just sitting on the couch watching T.V."

"But why are you sitting on the crazy bitch?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sitting on the couch."

"Give it up Hidan; she does this all the time." I said. I guess he nodded because he didn't say anything after that. I started to drift off to sleep when I felt something lick my foot. I freaked and kicked it.

"Ow babe, that hurt, un."

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"So Missy now what should we do?" Nat asked right into my ear.

"1. That was my fucking ear and 2. How about a campfire?"

"Yes! Can we have smores?" Nat grinned.

"Yes, but this means that we need whipped cream."

Nat's grin grew as she knew what I was thinking. Nat went and rounded everybody outside while I got the whipped cream and things for smores. I got the started fluid and poured all over the wood. I saw Nat slowly back away as I lit the match and threw it on the wood. There was a burst of flames, cause me to start laughing, then it died down to a normal sized fire. Everybody just stared at me till I stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I enjoy fire." I handed everybody a stick with a marshmallow on it and we just sat around roasting marshmallows for a little bit till I pulled out two cans of whipped cream. I handed one to Nat and kept the other. I looked around to who would be my first victim. _Itachi and Kakuzu are out because they will kill me. Sasori will use his puppet strings to stop me from getting away. I know Kisame! _I filled my hand with whipped cream and walked over to Kisame.

"Hey Kisame." He turned to look at me and I threw the whipped cream in his face. "WHIPPED CREAM FIGHT!" Nat yelled as she threw some at Sasori who dodged it and glared at Nat.

"No." Everybody said. Both Nat and I pouted. "You guys are no fun." So Nat and I just decided to run around throwing whipped cream at each other. It was really interesting battle and by the end of it we had whipped cream in our hair, on our clothes, basically all of our visible skin. We were laying down on the ground laughing our asses off when our boyfriends came up to us.

"Are you two done yet?" We kept laughing. "I guess that is a no, un." Finally we calmed down and got up.

"Now I need a shower!" "Same but I don't want to clean the house if we got whipped cream everywhere. How about we just use the hose?" "That works." I turned to Pein. "Can you get everybody back inside and make sure that nobody is watching? We need to wash off using the hose." He nodded, walked back over to everybody and soon it was just Nat and I. I walked over and turned on the hose while Nat took off her top. She came over and rinsed the whipped cream out of her hair then washed it off of her arms and chest. I handed her the hose and I did the same thing. We rinsed it off of our legs then just sat down on the deck trying to dry our hair a little bit.

"How much you wanna bet that Hidan, Deidara and Pein where watching?"

"Why would Hidan watch?"

I just looked at her. "Really? This is Hidan we are talking about."

"Good point. I think that Hidan would try to watch but Pein and Deidara stopped him."

"Yeah that to." We put our shirts back on and walked into the house. We started cracking up laughing when we saw Hidan passed out on the ground and an angry Deidara and Pein above him.

"Don't tell me, he was trying to peek?" They nodded their heads and we just continued to walk to the laundry room. We striped down, threw our clothes in the washer and wrapped towels around us. We walked back to my room and changed into our pjs. I guess everybody was going to bed, so Nat left to go cuddle with Pein and shortly after she left Deidara walked in. He joined me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned off the light. I was almost asleep when I realized something.

"Hey Deidara." "Hm?" "Where's Tobi?" "How the heck would I know, un?"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Tobi stood at the panic table where everybody was and started sniffing.

"They left Tobi behind."

* * *

**Yes I know not the best ending but I couldn't think of anything else! And just for the record me and 3 of my friends really did have a whipped cream fight and then stripped in my backyard…. It was an interesting night. XD but you know the drill hit the little button and review :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry again for the long wait. I had writers block and then the fact that my sleep schedule is still fucked up with school. why must we go to school so early? WHY I ASK! Thanks to: **Chiryo HyugaXXAkuma Uchiha, fraz hopper, teiaramogami, karin taicho, Emiza, Tough chick, starry day sunny night, Sapphire-sama Dreamer, MoonlightKyuubi, luckydog10heart, Aka sasori no yuki, and Your Average Joe

* * *

I WANNA QUACK YOU HARD, I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP, I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY, I WANNA TASTE YOU SWEET, I WANNA QUACK YOU HARD. 

"Ugh it's to early for somebody to be calling me!" I whined as I reached blindly for my phone.

"What do you want?" I lazily said into the phone.

"MISSY! HIIIIIIII! I'M BACK FROM VACATION!" I winced at her loudness.

"That's great Kayleen, but how come you are calling me so early?"

"Missy, its 10 am. You should be up by now."

"No, I sleep till 12 maybe 1. You should know this."

"Babe who is one the phone, un?" _Oh please tell me that Kayleen didn't here that._

"Who was that? Missy do you finally have a boyfriend? I am coming over right now!"

"Wait Kayleen." Before I could say anything she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, un?"

"My friend Kayleen, and now she is coming over cause she heard you!"

"Sorry, un." I smiled and pecked his lips. "It's alright, I'm going back to sleep, it's too early to be up." I quick sent a message to Nat saying that Kayleen was coming over so she is prepared

**~~~Nat's POV~~~**

I was sitting on the couch, next to Pein, watching T.V. when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and read the message.

"Hey a friend of ours is coming over so everybody be nice!"

"You're telling a group of S rank ninja killers to be fucking nice?"

"Yes I am!"

"Tobi will be very nice because Tobi is a good boy!" Yes Tobi found his way back to the house in the middle of the night. We continued to watch T.V. till I heard the door bell ring. I got off the couch and went to the door. As soon as I opened it I was glomped. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance.

"Kayleen can you let go?" She let go off me and I realized that there was somebody else still outside.

"Hey Natalie." "Hi Anatoly, I didn't realize that you where visiting." "Yeah but I have to leave in a few days again." "So what are you doing here?" "Well I was on my way to see Kayleen when she told me that she was coming here, so I decided to come along." I nodded my head and lead them to the living room where the akatsuki was (Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu had transformed).

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE PIMPS!" Kayleen yelled when she saw the akatsuki, Anatoly just laughed and shook his head.

"Who the fuck is bitch and bastard?"

"Hidan, you said you would be nice!"

"I am being fucking nice!"

"Wow he reminds me of Missy with how much she swears." Anatoly mumbled.

"OH YEAH WHERE IS THAT WHORE!"

"Where do you think Kayleen? She is still sleeping."

"Well then let's wake her up!"

The akatsuki just stared at us as we walked up the stairs to Missy's room. I opened the door and we quietly walked in. Anatoly snickered and Kayleen's jaw was on the floor when she saw Missy cuddling with Deidara.

"Hey can I wake her up?" Anatoly asked.

"Be my guest." Not bothering to warn about her possibly hitting him. Kayleen and Anatoly both got their phones out and Anatoly held his right by Missy's ear. I guess Kayleen called him because suddenly his phone started blasting some Vietnamese music. Deidara jumped out of the bed and Missy just swatted the phone away and glared at Anatoly.

**~~~Missy's POV~~~**

_There is only one asshole that would ever wake me up by playing Vietnamese music in my ear__**.**_

I turned to Anatoly and glared at him.

"You're an asshole." "And you should be out on the corner doing your job." I flipped him the bird and tried to hide back under the covers.

"Oh no you don't Missy!** (A/N no pun intended)** You need to tell me why you did tell me that you where being pimps?"

"What are you talking about? It's to early let me go back to sleep!"

"NO GET YOUR ASS UP!" Kayleen yelled as she pulled the covers off me.

"Fine! I'm up! Now what!" "Explain where you found a hot guy like him! And why you are pimps with all those dudes downstairs."

"We are not being pimps!" "Bullshit! You have like 8 hot guys and a sexy girl down there and you have this guy sleeping in the same bed as you!" Kayleen pointed towards Deidara who was just standing there watching not really sure what to say. "If that is not being pimps I don't know what is!" "Ugh, just head back downstairs and I will be down in a minute." They nodded their heads and left but I stopped Nat. "Why did you bring them up here?"

She smirked. "They wanted to wake you up and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop them."

"And you call me evil." "Yes, yes I do." She walked out and it was just Deidara and I in the room.

"So who where those people, un?"

I sighed. "That was Kayleen and the guy was Anatoly. Hey when you get dressed wear some gloves so that they don't see your hand mouths." He raised an eyebrow. "They don't read Naruto so they wouldn't understand why you have those." Deidara took a pair and put them on. "This feels weird, yeah." "It's only for a little bit, now I am going to get change." I went to the bathroom and changed. When I was done I walked out and Deidara was sitting on my bed. "You know you didn't have to wait for me. You could have gone downstairs." "I wanted to wait for you, un." I smiled. "Well aren't you sweet. Well time to go downstairs." We walked downstairs and into the living room where everybody was.

"Wow the bitch is awake."

"Shut the fuck up Hidan." I said as I flopped down on the couch. Kayleen sat next to me and put her head on my boobs and I pet her hair.

"So why are you guys' pimps?"

"They are my cousin and some of their friends." I replied still petting her hair, I looked up to see everybody staring at us. "What?"

"Why is she using your boobs as a pillow?" Kisame asked.

"Because she is my substitute boyfriend." Kayleen replied before I could.

I saw Deidara tense next to me. "Oh really, un?" "Yeah; Missy is the best at cuddling."

_Oh shit… this is not going to go well._

"How did you come to be her substitute boyfriend Missy, un?"

"Well Kayleen likes to cuddle so I would cuddle with her, and I was dubbed the substitute boyfriend. Right Kayleen?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." "Hey can you get off me?" "Awwwww but why? You are so comfy!" "Cause I would like to cuddle with my boyfriend."

Kayleen got off my chest I leaned on Deidara who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"AWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Kayleen practically squealed.

"Hey bitch, where did the bastard and the other bitch go?" Hidan randomly asked.

"I have no clue."

* * *

**So i hopefully will update soon so fkdtjmdgfvm i have no clue why i did that lol reviews are nice. they keep me sane(ish) jkjk **


	21. sadly just an AN

**Hey everybody. I feel bad to say this but i am putting this story on hiatus. I feel bad that i am making you wait and not even working on it so hopefully this story wont be on hiatus for long but i just felt the need to tell you guys. So yeah, thank you much for reading this story! Well thats it for now. Peace!**

**Sasunarufan101 :)**


End file.
